Silent Evil
by Ariel Rivka
Summary: Is fate inevitable? Does the darkness ever stop growing, or are we just hallucinating? Will the cycle of re-birth ever stop, or will history keep on repeating itself? SH and RE crossover...
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

_He spoke of tortured souls, so outrageous the toll._

_You can lose all you have, he refused to give in._

_To the town that takes all._

_Survive, you must have the will. This movie doesn't end the way we want all the time_

_Then shouts at the moon!_

_She's gone, and fear has overcome._

_He was walking the mile, he was walking alone._

The blue sedan sped along the highway on the dark, paved road. Wild flowers grew on the side; the ramp overlooked a nice view of rolling hills and a blue sky. It was, however, one heck of a fall. Funny how something could appear so much more different than what you'd notice on the first glance.

The car owner's long fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, weary eyes taking in the beautiful surroundings with vague appreciation. The corner of his mouth twitched at the song lyrics, the singer's deep voice lulled him to sleep a bit like a lullaby.

_Some lullaby._

Leon snapped the button to his radio off. He hadn't realized how quiet it was out here. Nothing like the crowded streets of Washington. His car was the only one on the highway, and he was glad. After all the stress he had been through in the past week, he was on his last nerve. He was about to punch any guy who so much as turned his turning signal on at him. Sheesh.

_I just need a vacation. Some quiet time._

He pressed down on the pedal a bit harder, eager to arrive faster. He was tired, he wanted some sleep. It wasn't ever day-or year-he got a vacation.

On the passenger's seat lay a brochure with the words **Silent Hill** printed neatly across the top. The brochure advertised a picture of a lake with a town on the other side. Toluca Lake, it read. James was excited, this place sounded so nice, a nice quiet town, no missions to disturb him, no zombies to tear him up.

These thoughts calmed him a bit. He flicked back on his radio; the next song didn't do much for him either.

_I need a miracle, and not someone's charity!_

_One drop of love from him and my hearts in ecstasy!_

_The high that is sending me, is most likely ending me!_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity now!_

This time, the song brought on a more unpleasant feeling of disquiet in the car. His mind flashed back to Ada, holding a gun to his head, him handing her the sample.

_Where do you stand Ada?_

The agent was a puzzle to him. She helped him one minute; put a gun to his head the next. He felt mixed emotions to her. She was the enemy, she had sold her soul to the devil and American Agents never affiliated with the enemy, it was his duty to fight the bad, not invite them over for some tea!

_She kissed me…_

That was six years ago, why couldn't he forget? One kiss meant nothing, she had abandoned him plentiful times, she had threatened him. He was dumb if he believed that kissed meant anything, once a bitch, always a bitch. Always in red. He knew one thing, he either was in love with Ada, or hated her gut.

Leon sighed unhappily, shutting of the radio and pouting out the window. He suddenly didn't feel much like sleeping.

The sound of his cell ringing startled him from his thoughts. Balancing one hand on the wheel, he flipped open the cell.

"Hello?"

"Leon…"

It was Ashley. Leon was surprised, he didn't even know she had his number.

_Her fathers the president, she probably has Area 51's number!_

"Ashley? What's wrong?"

There was a pause on the other end. She sounded like she was crying…he heard her faintly sobbing and sniffling. Leon immediately sat up straight, his voice becoming more professional.

"Ashley…what's happening?"

He voice sounded shaky, she sounded even more tired Leon. "Something horrible has happened…"

Leon stopped the car, thankful there was no one else there to smash into him. "Did something happen? I'll turn right around. Come on Ashley, you have to tell me."

There was another lengthy pause. When Ashley spoke again, he voice sounded clogged, like she had a cold. "There's something in the fog."

"Ashley, what is it? _Tell me?"_

She was crying again. "Nothing will ever be right again! Salvation's at hand." There was a crackling, then Ashley's voice faded away. Leon sat in his car, confused, looking at his now dead phone. "What…?" He had charged it just before he left, it had been on four bars! It suddenly just dropped to zero. "Great."

With a frown, he shoved his phone into his jeans pocket.

_Was she high?_

He shook his head, worry creeping up him. He stepped on the pedal, driving forward.

He needed to get to town and call Ashley back. She had sounded really upset, almost hysterical, and he doubted it was because she missed him. He had no clue what she had been talking about, but he was going to find out.

It was getting late, he should arrive at the town. He could practically feel the bags beneath his worn eyes sag and knew he desperately needed to rest. He had just arrived back from Spain a week before with Ashley. It had been nothing but chaos since. Interrogations, restless dreams, he had pulled a gun at every shadow. He hadn't spoken to Ashley since than, though often wondered how she was holding up.

It was nearly dark, Leon didn't immediately think of putting on the headlights. Just as he flipped them on, something dark darted into the road. Leon had barely anytime to react, his fist thought was _deer_.

_Shit._

Deer didn't stand on two feet; they didn't wear orange sweaters and skirts. Leon grunted, slammed his breaks down with speed, causing the car to stop dead, jolting him forward furiously. He was thrown forward, too startled to stop himself. His forehead kissed the steering wheel; he heard his forehead _crack_ as he made contact. Warm blood gushed down from his head, his vision began to fade.

_Ashley…_

Leon caught a glimpse outside his window before passing out. His headlights were aimed perfectly in front of a large sign. **Welcome to Silent Hill.**

In his mind, the words formed as **Silent Hell**.

**Sorry its so short, the next will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Restless Dreams

_There was fire; it spread quickly, too quickly for him to re-act. Then a young girl appeared. Blankly, she watched the fire rush toward her, the heat not making her flinch though the pain must have been awful. Her pale cheeks were lobster red, her face glistened with sweat. Her dark, white collared outfit fluttered in the dry breeze, the material catching embers. Her skin began to burn before the fire even reached her, it began to boil and blacken, dead skin falling off. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move, he could only watched as she burned alive. She didn't re-act at all, only stood patiently as the flames licked her body black. Then her hair caught fire, it slowly spread until her whole head was like a halo, the flames lapped uselessly at the air. Her hair quickly dissolved to ash, falling to her black shoed feet. For the first time, a look of fear crossed her face, her hands reached uselessly to her burning head. Within moments, the little girl was engulfed in burning flames. She became a human torch. Leon couldn't do anything; there was nothing to put it out. He watched in horror, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The girl flailed her arms uselessly, she kicked and struggled, her small scream was overpowered by the sound of the crackling flames. She looked as though she were dancing, a horrific dance in slow motion. Slowly, she burned. Her silhouette was a stick figure, now bald and covered in blackened burns and blood. She fell to the ground at last, the fire slowly died out on its own. The little girl was no longer a little girl; the fire had reduced her to something unimaginable, a demon like creature. Her flesh, still intact, was burned beyond recognition, her bald little head corrupt of hair. Small eyelids were closed, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she was as good as dead. Leon knew she wasn't, there was something about the girl, something nearly _holy_ about her. A great white light shone from her, the heat radiating form her body became a cool glow. Leon dropped to his knees to pray before her, to pray for humanity._

Leon sat up and gasped the dream still fresh and vivid in his mind. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to his new surroundings; it was a very dark room. Leon grimaced and rubbed his eyes with one hand, balancing himself with the other, vaguely aware of a clean bandage on his forehead.

_Where am I?_

He slid off the bed, reaching instantly for his holster before forgetting he was suppose to be on vacation. Good tourists didn't bring weapons. Leon pocketed his hands himself, cursing himself for not having brought a gun on him. He dug deeper into his pocket, fishing around a few cents, a swiss army knife, and a pen light. He took out the penlight and snapped it on, aiming it along the walls of the room. It was small, the walls sported peeling paint and the vase of flowers on the desk were dried. He had been laying on a cot stained with something a rusty red colored.

_Am I in a hospital?_

It made sense, he got into a car wreck after all, some locals admitted him into the hospital while he was unconscious. This didn't look right though. This room looked like it hadn't been used in a while…a _long _while.

Leon frowned, walking around the room some and trying to figure this out. He strained his ear but couldn't make out one sound from the hall. An I.V. rack stood next to his bed empty and an assortment of doctor tools were on the desk, also. Leon began to feel a tingle of curiosity at this, though most people would have re-acted with fear. Leon had seen many things, things that only kids still believed in. He had fought zombies, parasites, a cult, it was no wonder he wasn't scared, yet.

A clean, white note, he saw for the first time, lay on the floor. It must have fallen off the desk. Leon bent down slowly, fighting off slight dizziness, and picked up the letter.

Dear Mr. Leon Kennedy,

I am awfully sorry to hear about your accident, I have seen to it that our personnel give you…the best care. But please understand, time is short, there are matters that I need to see you about. I am leaving you a key to the morgue, meet me there. I will be waiting for you in drawer number 6.

"What the…" Leon turned it over, looking for a signature. "Who wrote this?"

He found the key laying nearby where he had found the letter. A letter labeled it **Morgue Key. **The morgue? Was he going to an appointment with a corpse? The thought made him smile, but with nervousness. There something about this place that was unreal; creepy. He just needed to get out, to get some fresh air. By the looks of it, the air in here wasn't very good.

The doorknob, after testing it, was unlocked. Leon breathed a small, thankful breath, eager to leave this joint. Just as he had suspected, he was in a hospital. The long hallway had various stretchers decked out in them; wheelchairs were stacked against one wall. Leon shone his light down both ends of the hallways. There was no one there.

_Where is everyone?_

He chose left, keeping an eye out for any sign of life. It looked like a hallway of rooms. He walked to the one next to him, knocking softly; half hoping he was disturbing a patient. At least it would be someone. There was no answer, but he hadn't expected there to be.

Leon had been in a hospital before, once when he was a kid and had broken his arm, and just a few days ago for cautionary procedures and tests after getting back from Spain. This hospital didn't look like the ones he was use to, the rooms were too small and had barely anything, except for his which had stuff clearly used on him. One of the rooms was opened; Leon peeked inside, finding only an empty, bloodied bed. On the desk was a writing journal. He went over and picked it up, feeling curious again, thinking it might tell him something.

This world is getting darker, I can feel it. They won't believe me, their all going to be damned because they didn't listen! I can feel everything changing, the light is fading. Whenever I look into a mirror, I don't under-I just don't get what I see. I'm not there; there is a creature--a demon as my reflection. I must pray for salvation for my sins before it's too late. The darkness is coming, fear is growing, the light is fading, and our only hope to escape is nearly gone.

Leon read the note a second time, frowning. He new better-way better, than to judge reality based on what you see, but this was nuts. What the hell did they mean by darkness?

_I need to get out. How did I get here in the first place? A crash…_

A flash of a darting, orange clad figure and the sound of screeching tires corrupted his consciousness. He remembered the crash vividly as a strong dream.

_I swerved to hit…to hit…_

"Oh my g-d…" His mouth went dry in fear and surprise, remembering the orange sweater and skirt-had it been green?

_Ashley? _He thought. _Was that Ashley?_

Leon slipped the note into his pocket, feeling angst all of a sudden. There was something wrong, no doubt. That figure sure did look a hell a lot like Ashley, but why was she here? Hadn't she called him from D.C.?

Leon sighed. Somuch for vacation.

The hallway remained as silent as a tomb, it was eerie. Leon shivered as he stepped out, the air was cold too, not air conditioned cold, winter cold, but it was spring. Leon only wore a short sleeved T shirt and jeans. He stopped in front of another, finding it wouldn't open.

_Must be the lock or something._

Leon stopped and sighed, feeling tired and grimacing at the thought of covering all the ground. This was his vacation, dammit, he deserved a break.

_Maybe I should just check out the morgue…_

Whoever sent that letter was sick, maybe even crazy. Leon contemplated this, and the hospital itself. It wasn't like any other he had ever seen, except for one. Re-tracing his steps, he went back into the room from which he'd awakened. A quick look beneath the bed confirmed his thoughts. Belts. A mental hospital.

Leon gathered up, if this was a joke, he was about to raise some serious hell.

_What if it's no joke?_

Leon walked back out into the hall, using his light to direct the way away from the rooms and into the main area. A pair of double doors led into the main halls. As soon as he stepped out, something seemed to change. The fine hairs on the back of his neck instantly prickled. Leon had been in danger long enough to know that meant something bad. Leon had learned to trust his judgment. He purposefully flicked of his light, faint light escaped through the windows. There was a sound, soft and hissing, further down the dark hallway. Leon tensed, straining through the dark to see. At first, there was nothing. He walked a bit closer, the noise becoming louder as he did so. The sound his footsteps made were hollow and listless, like the air itself had died.

_Sss. Sss._

There, at the end, he now saw, was a person with their back turned to him. Leon sighed at relief at the human form. It was a woman, a nurse it seemed, her head was bent down and she seemed oblivious to his presence. His frown slowly vanished. Something was wrong. The noises were coming from her, her neck and head were twitching.

Leon moved forward, thinking they might be in trouble or sick.

"Miss, you alright?"

The woman turned at his voice, her arms hung limply at her sides and a short bob of black hair covered her face. Leon's eyes widened in shock, his mind screamed _zombie._

The creature staggered toward him, a pipe was poised in its pale hand, her blood stained nurses outfit clung to it like it was fitted too tight. Leon tensed his muscles and instantly sprang forward, kicking the thing threw the air and against the wall where its head bursts and it fell. It didn't move again. A few feet away, the pipe clattered to the floor. Leon approached it hesitantly.

_No, not a zombie._

It wasn't human either. The skin was a pale grey parlor and it seemed to be slightly hunched. With its head slanted forward, the black hair still hid the face, though Leon didn't think he would have wanted it to be revealed. Blood dripped from the wall where he had kicked it; a pool was forming around its corpse also. Leon felt his vision begin to swirl, his stomach heaved. He had never seen anything like it before, and he had seen plenty.

"My g-d…"

Leon shook his head in slight wonder, backing away. His heart pounded and his eyes had narrowed to gray blue slits. This was no joke. Someone here meant serious business, and he needed to know why.

_Did I really see Ashley on the road?_

Leon didn't even know what time it was. He looked out the window, but there was so much fog he could barely see.

_What's happened here? Is this Silent Hill?_

_I need my gun, _He thought next. _I need to get to my car and get my gun out the compartment. _

He hurried further down the hallway, prepared for any confrontations. His well muscled legs carried him swiftly despite his recent accident. He started off in a light jog, it felt good to stretch a bit. Leon was very strong, he had started off as a rookie cop, starting off his first day on the job at his post in Raccoon City.

Leon paused at a door, attempting to open it but finding that it, too, would not open. He continued along, trying to keep quiet and not alert anything else.

As soon as he had arrived to the city, however, he found it deserted except for hordes of flesh eating zombies that attacked on the instinct to feed. He and another survivor, Claire Redfield, were forced to wait for help and seek out refuge in the police department. Not long after that, he met a woman named Ada Wong, a young woman claiming to be a lost, helpless tourist looking for her fiancée. Leon went with her, having split up with Claire. Soon, the story of what had happened to this innocent city became clearer piece by piece. A viral outbreak had occurred, transforming everyone into mindless zombies. It sounded like a bad sci fi film, but it hadn't been, it had been very real. Ada supposedly died; he had watched her bleed to death in his arms. He and Claire escaped, but Sherry, a young girl that Claire found in the station who had ended up partly being the key to everything, was taken away. Both her parents, the creators if the virus, were dead before the night was out.

Leon pushed the elevator button. The humming was especially loud in such a silent building as the car rose toward him. Leon waited a bit impatiently, itching to get out of there and to the nearest phone. He prayed that hadn't been Ashley on the road the night before, she could have seriously been hurt. She had called him a few minutes before, if she was there, couldn't she have waited?

Leon had quitted the job, scared out of his mind from the events. The urge to protect had never left him though. He felt as though he needed to protect people, protect them from the evil of the world. He knew of them. Six years later, after countless training, Leon worked for the Government as a bodyguard for the president's family. Just as he began, the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, was kidnapped. This led Leon to Spain where he quickly began to re-live a nightmare. The villagers, though not zombies, weren't human either. He met up again with Ada who had begun working with Wesker. It had been a shock to see her alive, but he should have figured Wesker would have done it. From what Leon had figured, Ada had sold her soul to the devil. After Leon got Ashley and met up with a young man named Luis, the local cult leader made it clear what he intended on doing with Ashley. He had implanted both of them with parasites, making them as mindless and powerless as the villagers. From there, he could control them to walk, to follow him, to kill…

Leon and Ashley escaped his clutches, but the parasites were a problem. Luckily for them, it took a while for their eggs to hatch and them themselves mature. They were being tagged by time. Luis Sera attempted to help them stop the parasites, but ended up being killed before he could attempt. He then revealed his true identity, a researcher/scientist for Sadler, the cult leader's, cult. He had been a major help in the process of finding the parasite, but he hadn't been bad, and had felt guilty about it, trying to get out o the crazy situation. Leon and Ashley did get their parasites removed not at all too soon. They had escaped the island, making it safely back home. Ada had left in a jet, with the master plaga sample with her.

That had been a week earlier.

Albert Wesker was cold man. From his slicked back fair hair to his pale, unmoving face, he was ice in a human form. He had short tolerance, his anger could be set off quickly, and he could tell whether someone was lying to him or not. But he was cool, and sometimes, being as cool as a stone was scarier than yelling. He always wore sunglasses, his wardrobe was always black, and he always held himself in a ramrod straight position that it made people wonder if his mother had been a duchess or something. He had a very muscular build that was intimidating; he looked like he could crush your throat with his bare hand. He probably could too, without a doubt in fact. Unfortunately, he was also brilliant. With great knowledge in the science field as the scientists who worked for him, he could outwit anyone, not that anything ever felt up with getting into a match with him.

He stood in front of his office bullet-proof window, his usually unreadable face had slightly thoughtful look on it. He usually stared out the window when he was deep in thought, though most people would imagine h wasn't much of a scenery person, Ada Wong thought to herself. Her gaze slipped over his neat office, purposefully landing on the expensive painting of a ship out to sea with rich colors and artistic swirls that Da Vinci couldn't have beaten.

Neither of them spoke, Ada was waiting for him to speak first. Ada wasn't intimidated much by Wesker, she herself was a clever woman, but not foolish enough. She had wit, but knew her place as well. Wesker respected her for that.

The intercom in the corner of his office crackled to life, the voice of a Umbrella employee coming over it.

"There's a woman here to see you, she said you asked her to come."

Wesker turned away from his 'view', a slight smile playing on his face. "Send her in." His gaze shifted to Ada who was looking up at the intercom in curiosity. "I would like you to stay for this. This concerns you as well, Ada."

Ada nodded slightly, shifting the weight of her feet. She wore her traditional red cocktail dress with a pair of black heels that complimented her well muscled calves. She was curious to see who was coming.

There was the sound of footsteps outside the office. A pause, then a light tap on the door, almost frightened. Wesker took a seat as his desk, motioning for Ada to sit on the sofa in the corner of his room. Ada sat on the leather, thankful to be off her feet. The last missions had given her feet reasonable damage from running and jumping so much. Ada, a athletic woman, had twisted her ankle in the process and attempted a fine cover for being alright.

The door opened slightly, Ada's curiousness increased.

"Come in dear." Wesker said in his deep, commanding voice.

The door opened slightly wider, a woman in her late teens to early twenties stepped in. She was tall and slim, her blonde hair cut short from her fine boned face. Her thin lips were twitching slightly in nervousness, her feet shuffled onto the carpet. Ada examined her quietly, wondering what on earth Wesker wanted with her. She was just a child, a nervous one at that. Her pale blue eyes studied Wesker silently for a moment; she began to fidget with the blue scarf around her neck. "Mr…Wesker?"

Wesker's smile widened. "You must be Ms. Laura Sunderland. Please, have a seat."

**Sorry, the next chapter will be more exciting, this one was kind of hard to write. In case you can't tell, I'm trying to give this a mixture of a Silent Hill Resident Evil atmosphere. Next chapter coming soon and more characters to appear.**


	3. Missing

The elevator descent's downward to the lowest level started up with a jolt, causing Leon to nearly lose balance. He grabbed a hold of the rusty handle rail, cursing quietly under his breath. The closed elevator doors were cracked open slightly, he wondered vaguely if this thing had enough power to lug him far.

_I'm starting to think fate doesn't like me very much._

The elevator gave off a strong smell of decay, not just a wisp in the air, it was strong. Like someone had died in here. Leon wrinkled his nose.

_What's with this place?_

Even the elevator was odd, the walls, instead of being whole, were bars. The floor beneath him was grating. Leon looked at the oncoming beneath him, his stomach twisting with the many ideas of what could be laying beneath him, what was waiting…

Through the slightly cracked doors, he caught a sight of another floor as he past it.

_What the—_

A sudden jolt tore him from his thoughts as the elevator stopped suddenly. Below him, darkness continued to be seen through the rusty grating like a big black hole ready to gobble him up. Leon had once again grasped the handlebars, definite sweat now pouring down his head. Was it just him, or was it getting hotter? All of a sudden, the cold air had changed, it had gone up about ten degrees. Leon wiped the sweat from his forehead, his tee-shirt now soaked. The dream flashed back into his mind of the poor, burning girl, her grinning skeleton that still had bits of flesh flecked onto the burned bone. The smell of burning flesh made him gag once more, he didn't know if he was remembering his dream or if it was in real life.

He covered his mouth his forearm, going forward and repeatedly pressing the morgue button. He grew more agitated by the moment, the heat was growing intense.

_Gotta get out-can't breathe!_

He slapped all the buttons at once angrily with a grunt. He regretted it as soon as he did it; the elevator buckled once, stopped, and then plunged downward into unseeing darkness. The heat momentarily forgotten, Leon grabbed the bars and struggled with his own weight, grinding his teeth together. The darkness soon gave way to light, swarming, and bright colors of red and orange and rust red.

The air stung his eyes and his stomach lurched repeatedly, he tried readying himself for the impact. Slowly, the elevator began to slow, and Leon straightened himself out, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. His was slowly passing floors now, the doors completely gone. The doorframe leading out to a floor revealed bloodied, black flecked walls and rusty doors. The hospital he had just left seemed to have vanished, leading him to this-this otherworld!

A twinge of fear made him watch the horrible scene, it was too horrible. A window against the wall only revealed complete darkness. The floor vanished suddenly, it ha grown very cold again. Leon shook his head, willing himself to wake up, but knowing he wouldn't. He couldn't think of a virus that did this, it seemed more supernatural.

_Maybe I am still asleep in a hospital in Silent Hill, given crazy dreams from whatever drug they gave me._

He watched the tip of the second floor come up, revealing the same horrible hallway. He bars wouldn't let him get off this hell journey, it was like jail. His stomach lurched, he looked down the hallway in disbelief, his stomach dropping at the very sight. A figure stood in the very back of the hallway, he could make out a orange sweater and blonde hair from where he stood.

_Ashley!_

Ashley didn't scream his name, he watched in horror as he head twitch to her side, she was halfway down the hall in a second. "Ashley!" He called out, trying to catch her attention. She kept on twitching like one of the monsters, blood stained arms extending out in front of her. He heard her laugh, insane and violent; she was right up against the outer bars a second later at the gap, her face inches from his behind the bar. He screamed and lunged back. Her were rolled back entirely, crying red tears, her mouth was abnormally wide as thought her jar had been removed, blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She laughed again in a high, girly voice, twitching, and the elevator left the nightmarish face behind as it continued its slow descent.

Leon was still backed against the bars, trying to catch his breath. In his mind, he could only see the wide, bloodied jar and twitching head. Her laugh became fainter and fainter and Leon never wanted to see that-that _thing _again!

_Please let this only be a nightmare._

Only blank wall again, a second later, he had landed.

The barred doors opened for him, leading into a dark room. Leon got off, flexed and ready for a fight. The doors shut noisily behind him. Leon whirled around and watched the elevator disappear back up.

The big, dark room was silent, different after being on the noisy elevator. Leon clicked on his light, aiming it over the rows of drawers. He walked more into the room, aiming his flashlight in every corner of the room first as though he were a priest, blessing a possessed house before ridding it of the poltergeists.

He walked past gurney's holding sheets with the large objects beneath them; the room gave off a very sterile feeling. He checked the walls for a light switch, not finding any. Dust settled on top of the sheets, some supporting blood as well.

_How many of these deaths were from old age?_

"Hello?" Leon called out. "You wanted to see me?"

There was no answer.

_I will be waiting for you in drawer number seven…_

Leon pointed his light at one side of the metal drawers on the wall, reading the black words carved neatly above the handle of each drawer. 26…25…24…

He walked more slowly to his right, silently mouthing the words to himself. Although he could not see a living soul, the feeling that dozens of eyes were turned on him make his neck prickle. Out of paranoia, he turned again, finding the room perfectly empty except for himself and the figures beneath the sheets…

The agent continued along again, the stainless steel glinted back his light blindingly. 10…9…8…Leon stopped, staring hard at drawer 7 with suspicion. A single red blot of blood obscured the upper right hand corner, but other than that, it seemed perfectly fine. Coarse hands grabbed the cold handle, agent Kennedy stood sideways of I, prepared fo anything to jump out at him. The drawer opened with a squeal, bits of dust flew up into the air. Leon held his breath…

…empty…

Not entirely, but nothing that was going to attack him. Leon let his breath out slowly, examining the drawer's content with interest. A 9mm handgun lay on the metal bottom of the drawer with a box of ammo lying at its side. Also, a light, much stronger than his own, and a old radio. Leon picked up the gun gratefully, he knew how to work this one the best, although he knew how to use many of guns. The flashlight worked very well, the powerful beam sliced through the darkness like a knife. He clipped it onto his shirt onto the pocket where it clung tightly; assuring him it wouldn't fall off. Leon found the gun already loaded, the extra box of ammo was good to have just in case. Then there was the radio.

_A radio?_

Leon picked it up, examining it. It was your average portable radio, probably received about four stations; the batteries ran out in about five minutes, worthless crap. He turned it on out of curiosity. At first, there was just noisy static. Turning the dial didn't help, every channel was just static; there probably was no signal under there anyways.

_It would just weigh me down._

He was just about to toss it-when…

"…_please…no…"_

Leon fiddled with the switches instantly, trying to receive a better signal.

"Hello?" He asked, putting his moth up to it.

"…_School…hurry…her...danger…"_

Leon tried to put the message together, but the voice was constantly interrupted with static. "Ashley, is this Ashley?"

"_School…darkness…soon…burn…BURNING…"_

The voice died down and the static stopped.

Leon tried to bring them back, but it was no use, they were gone. He pocketed the radio, just I case and left it on.

_Who was that?_

They had said something about a school, was there danger there? Maybe there was an emergency in a school nearby and this radio had intervened with the stress call. Or maybe…

_Is there a viral outbreak here too?_

He thought back briefly to the creature he had killed before, the one in the nurses outfit, then the one dressed up like Ashley. They didn't look exactly like zombies, but then again, Raccoon City had had creatures other than zombies, there had been awfully deformed ones.

He thought back to the radio call. _BURNING. _It made him think of his dream and the burning girl. The poor girl. Leon wondered who had left this stuff here for him, what was he meant to do with it?

_Need to find out where I am first._

He knew it was some sort of hospital, but where exactly? Silent Hill? He wasn't sure. Leon raised his gun and walked back over to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for it to come. The morgue was really starting to creep him out, he didn't like the way the bodies were so still, he was just waiting for them to jump up and—

_Ping._

The elevator has arrived. Leon stepped inside quickly, not eager for another confrontation with freaky mouth creature, but without another choice. The elevator slowly started to rise, creaking and groaning. Leon stood perfectly still, gun ready, waiting for the intense heat. A frown had formed on his face; he suddenly realized how scared he really was.

_Ping. _Within moments, the elevator discarded him off at the first floor, nothing else. Leon stepped off, his gaze widening at the fact that everything looked back to normal again. The walls, peeled and gray, were no longer blood caked, all the rust and decay had become…more ordinary.

Leon walked down the hall; his gun was raised next to him as though he were on a mission. He passed a window; the outside was nothing but a thick layer of fog. The still air seemed to catch his every echo, walls seemed to watch his every move, and the monsters, he thought to himself, seemed to wait to sense his very presence.

_That nurse demon creature, her head was down, he didn't seem to have eyes, yet she saw you…_

Suddenly, the radio crackled to life.

His light fell at the end of the hall where another demon was advancing toward him. Her head was bent down, she was scrambling toward him. Leon was a good aim, and the gun included a laser point. He aimed for the head and shot. The demon stopped, bending back but not falling. Red blood spattered from her grey skin but no wounds appeared. Within moments, she was hurrying toward him again. Leon shot again, backing away slowly so she wouldn't get too close. _Bang. Bang._

The demon screamed again and again in a girl voice, recovering each time. Finally, she fell dead to the floor, dark blood gathering around her body. The static that Leon had been ignoring finally faded as soon as had been laying there for a few seconds dying. Leon examined that radio, wondering what had made it do it before placing it back in his pocket.

He continued down the long hallway. He didn't like the silence still, it seemed nearly unnatural. In his mind, he imagined what it was like outside, the horrible coursing noise. Was it like this everywhere here? So silent, so dark? Did the monsters lurk out in the open together in packs, or did they prefer the darkness, prefer surprise.

_Do they eat you once you're dead? _

_How long has this place been like this?_

A shiver ran up his spine as he tested a doorknob, finding a second later that it opened into an office. A quick look around told him there was not a soul in there. He closed the door behind him and stepped inside. There didn't appear to be anything of particular interest, just a stack of papers neatly on the desk, a wooden chair, some filing cabinets…

Out of pure curiosity, the agent went over to the stack of papers, hoping that he'd at least learn the building name. The paper was white, clean. Not yellowed or off white, as if the paper was brand new.

_Patient 416 died today, we did everything possible to help. Patient 416 was found in shower room hung from the neck with both eyes gouged out with a very sharp tool. The blood had clogged the drain making a horrible mess. The culprit still has not been found and I'm worried about having charges pressed against hospital. Patient 416 had no family, our own people found him on the street. No one will miss him, but I am still worried about the hospital reputation. If word gets out this has happened, it will ruin us. _

The paper ended there. Leon didn't like the thought of patients murdering each other in here, it was too creepy. He tossed the paper back on the table and decided that there was nothing else in there.

He stole back into the hallway, giving the hallway a quick check to make sure no one was there. He tried the door next to the office, finding that the lock was broken. The door next to it was like that as well. Leon paused a moment and sighed, running a hand through his blonde bangs.

_I'm getting absolutely no where. Where do I go from here? The school, I'd guess. That person on the radio…_

He shrugged one stiff shoulder and decided that the school was the best way to go, if someone needed help, than on or off vacation it was his job to do what he could to keep them safe. He trudged down the dark hallway, gun readied at his side.

_Umbrella, 5:33 p.m._

Ada sneaked a quick look at the closed door of Wesker's office before pulling the manila envelope out of the folds of her red dress. Acting casual, she hurriedly walked down the hallway, her high heeled shoes tapping noisily on the white tiles. Whenever Ada though of the Umbrella building, she always associated it with white, there was white everything. Walls, tiles, counters, lights, it almost hurt her eyes.

She rounded the corner and came up to the next door that she knew was just an empty office and walked inside quickly. She didn't turn on the light for fear that someone would spot her, she had a small flashlight ready. The agent sat in the large chair in front of the wooden desk and set the manila folder in front of her, freshly stolen from Wesker's office.

Not many people could steal a document from Wesker right under his nose-one of the advantages of him trusting her, or so she thought. Ada didn't trust Wesker, and still didn't have a clear idea of what he was planning exactly. For the past week, he had been acting…strange, spending more and more time locked up in his office. She knew better than to ask him about the project she knew he was planning without him letting in on it himself, and she needed all the trust form him she could get.

That nervous girl, Laura, he had called her, had walked in to talk to Wesker. Wesker had let her stay, something that he usually did before he sent her on a mission. From what Ada could tell, Laura was still in there. Ada had stayed as long as Wesker permitted, which was not long enough. Ada had learned nothing, and that made her suspicion grow. Ada, who was a master at reading body language, knew that Wesker had lied to her when he'd said this concerned her as well. It didn't, and he knew. He didn't want her to know, but knew she had been suspicious and was trying to set her suspicions aside.

Both were suspicious of each other.

If Ada needed to find more information on this new 'project', she would have to find out herself.

Ada turned on her light and opened the folder. The first page read that anyone not permitted to read this who was doing so would face 'serious' consequences. Ada knew this well, and began to leaf through more pages. The more Ada read, the more her heart began to pound.

A picture was clipped to the corner of a page holding the picture of a peculiar looking young woman with long greasy blonde hair and dressed entirely in black. Her face was completely devoid of all human emotions, her eyes as stolid as stone. Ada thought there was something odd looking about her…

Name: Claudia Wolf

Occupation: Priestess

Birth: March 21st 1987

Death:???

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey

Missing since:???

Last scene:???

Other notes: No body ever found, no evidence of struggle, clothes of hers found apparently in Church where she worked and heavily burned. Cause of death unknown still. Is she still dead???? If so, what became of body?

The next page featured a picture of another young woman with shoulder length dark hair and a pale face.

Name: Angela Orosco

Occupation: Student

Birth: August 14 1982

Death:???

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Missing since:???

Last scene: At own home

Other notes: The day that Angela went missing, Thomas Orosco (The father) was found dead in the kitchen with multiple stab wounds in the chest. Angela still missing, case closed, body never found. Why can't anyone find the body? Is she still alive? Witness claimed to have seen similar looking girl years afterwards in shopping mall.

_These are missing person reports. _Ada realized. _In Wesker's handwriting._

That was all that was in them. What was this? Had Wesker suddenly grown a heart and decided to help find these girls? Ada doubted it. The young woman sighed and stood, stretching. This was more puzzling than ever, Silent Hill? What was with that place? It was mentioned in one of the missing person reports, did it have something to do with one of Wesker's new 'projects'.

The reports held nothing else of interest; Ada grabbed them and walked out of the office, feeling creeped out though she didn't know why. She walked down the hall faster than usual, the sound that she usually loved of her high hells sounded shrill and hollow in her ears. She couldn't get the photo of the two girls out of her head. Angela's sad, almost torn look and Claudia's unreadable eyes. Both cases were unsolved, neither girl was ever found, yet Wesker seemed to think they were dead.

Ada turned the corner back toward her bosses' office, just in time to see his tall, muscular form standing outside his own doorway with a scowl on his face and a cold glint of his glasses.

"Is there something you want, Ada?"

**Sorry it ended kinda abruptly but I'm beat. I've just finished my first week of exams plus a research paper so I feel a bit brain dead. Please read and review.**


	4. Growing Darkness

"Hello? Is anyone here!?"

Leon made a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn, hoping that he wasn't alone here. He had thought the monsters were bad, the sound of the radio's static made his heart pump fast, but the silence was claustrophobic, unsettling beyond belief. He just needed to get out. To find someone…

_The school?_

_School…darkness…soon…burn…BURNING…_

He had left the hospital and now stood in front of the large building. Stairs led down the short pathway toward the street. Leon looked around him, trying to find any form of life. His words seemed to have traveled just a few feet before getting smothered by the eerie thick fog. Not a human sound reached his keen ears, but there were occasional sounds, like pipes clanking noisily. No life forms inhabited the sidewalks, not a single car passed by on the barely visible road. And the fog, it rested everywhere, thick, smothering the town, he thought.

Leon had learned to think logically at first. If he didn't, his imagination could soar, heightened by his experiences back in Raccoon City and the village in Spain. This was Portland, wasn't Portland known for its thick fogs. Of course no one was out; it was dangerous to drive into this weather.

_But those monsters…_

He couldn't stop thinking of that nurse demon creature, of the Ashley look-a-like with the unhinged jaw; they certainly weren't some kind of patient there! They were real, he had watched them bleed, and their blood was the exact same as…

_Who am I shitting? This place is screwed up…and someone's in trouble._

He slowly mounted down the stairs, cool fog brushing his face. He pushed a strand of blonde away from his narrowed blue eyes, though it wouldn't have mattered anyway. The fog seemed to block everything from view. The sidewalk ran both to his left and his right, he didn't have a map; he wasn't sure where the school was. He went right randomly. As soon as he stepped off into the street, the radio in his pocket erupted in static, steadily growing louder. Leon gripped his new gun a bit tighter, looking around.

It slowly took form in the fog, more of a shadow than a silhouette. It didn't look like the others in the hospitals. Leon slowly stepped backwards, his eyes had widened. A hand of fear gripped his abdomen, slowly turning into pain, scorching hot. White lights swam for a second in front of him, and he tried to convince himself it was from the car accident.

"_Halt!" _He commanded, though he didn't think it would do much.

The creature staggered out from the fog. Leon grimaced as the smell of cooking meat and hair reached his nostrils, he pushed his nose against his t-shirt to inhale his sweat instead. Trembling, he brought up his gun and open fired. The creature resembled a woman singed beyond recognition. If it hadn't been for her breasts, he wouldn't have known it was woman. Singed brown hair flapped around her blistered cheeks like Medusa's hair. Each shot wrought up blood from her chest splattering to the ground. She gave a shrill gasp each time, though it sounded more like she was gasping for air than from the ammo pounding her.

She still staggered stiff legged toward him. As soon as Leon had reached his last shot, she crumpled to the ground in defeat, writhing in pain before settling. Leon wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm and stepped closer for inspection.

_BURNING._

The horrid stench still lingered in his nostrils though the actual smell had faded as she died. He hated that smell, it reminded him of Spain.

"What is going on?" He muttered to himself. He looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly, he honestly felt like he was going insane.

_Spsh, Spsh._

He whirled around, looking around for the source of noise. His hands immediately reached for the extra pack of ammo. A new kind of fear grasped his chest; he hated this physiological business, the damn fog made it impossible to see. _Spsh, Spsh. _ It sounded like something scraping gently against the ground. Expecting some king of monster, he raised the gun as he had been instructed to do in training.

Like he had second eyes, he sensed someone-or something-behind him. He turned stiffly, backing away and almost pulled the trigger when—

The little girl stared up at the bigger man with a startled expression. Leon stumbled backwards in surprise, seeing what he had expected most _not _to see. Even in the fog, the little girl's dark eyes were as visible as day, staring at him so solemnly. Her round serious face framed with curly blonde hair bobbed in a slight nod as though she had mentally made a agreement with him, then turned and ran away.

At first, Leon thought he was seeing things, but the sound of the young girl's black buckle shoes scraping against the street was very real. "Hey-wait!" He called, running to catch up with her. Leon chased her down the street; he couldn't catch up because he kept on losing her small form in the fog. He chased her straight until he came to the intersection, and thought he had lost her for good.

"Damn."

Something moved to his left, the little girl was further up the street. She turned and caught his eye, then ran ahead.

_Does she want me to follow or is she just playing a game?_

He took off jogging again. As soon as he reached the end, he found the girl further up the street to his left, waiting for him. Her grave face told him this was no game, she saw him and ran. Leon ran after her, feeling more confident that he wouldn't lose her; she kept on pausing to make she he was still behind him. When her form didn't come back out of the fog, Leon waited for her to appear. He strained his ears for her footsteps, but got nothing. There was a clank, like a door shutting, to his right. Leon hurried onto the blood stained sidewalk in time to see a gate door swinging shut. The little girl had gone in there. He hurried over.

"Hello?" He tried, not getting any results. Feeling a little bit bad for trespassing, Leon opened the gate and stepped inside the small courtyard, his radio immediately acting up wildly.

"…_He…and…she will know…that someday, all things will end…misty night…dismal moon...dead…seek…her kin. While Angels sing…dark…dead seek out sin…"_

Music crackled, unnerving and badly received by the satellite. Leon took out the radio and gave it a smart rap on his thigh, doing nothing.

_It's that song again!_

"…_Burning…please!..."_

"Wha…" He brought the radio to his mouth. The music had completely disappeared, the sound of a girl's static voice coming over, shrill and screaming. "Hello? Who's there? Where do you need me to go?"

"…_She's burning…paradise…she's killing paradise!"_

"Is this Ashley?" Leon commanded. "Speak to me!"

"_No…can't…flames rising…head...pain. She's burning us! HELP! SHE'S BURNING US!!!"_

"Stay with me!" Leon shouted. "Please try to stay with me!" But the voice never came back, there was only silence. "Shit." Leon angrily banged his fist against the fence and pocketed the radio. He needed to get to the school. The voice rang in his head, pleading, crying in pain. _What was going on!_

A slight noise made him look up, startled for a moment. The little girl watched him quietly as he slowly retained his composure before running through the door. Leon was too wary to even try to stop her. He walked up the wooden porch and straight to the door. The mail slot blazed the name **Baldwin**.

Ada crept quietly down the long corridor, inwardly shaken from her encounter with her boss. She nearly shuddered at the thought of his gaze, slow, deliberate…burning. He had carefully removed his glasses and casually wiped them on his black shirt, all the while his orange red cat eyes sweeping over her hunching form, much shorter and frailer compared to his tall, muscular one. Before she could blink, the manila folder was out of her hands, grasped tightly in Wesker's. He had given her one last glare before re-placing his glasses and stepping back into his office. He hadn't said a word.

And that scared her.

Automatic doors gave way for her, leading into a large, white room with long counters, body sized tubes, and many Umbrella scientists busily working away on grotesque experiments and projects. The room was sterile; it smelled most of the time of a hospital, alcohol, sickness, and sweat, or at least to Ada. A scientists walked by carrying a small jar containing a parasite specimen no large than a fist that was a cross resemblance between a shrimp like creature and a bug with short, stubby tentacles that were quite deadly.

_What do you get when you come across a crustacean and a Los Plaga's parsite…? _Ada thought lazily to herself, making her smile a little.

She was a speck of violet red in the large room, not one head turned to greet her. Everyone was too busy, or else didn't care. The temperature was colder than the rest of the building, most experiments required that.

Her gray eyes scanned the room, looking for them carefully. Two many people dressed in white, wearing the same goggles and gloves. She slowly weaved her way through the Umbrella scientist, muttering things such as 'excuse me' and 'sorry'. A few eyes turned on her curiously. Ada was not a scientist. Whatever knowledge she knew on the subject was no match for this group. Highly trained, extremely hard working, and probably paid comfortably, Umbrella had the best, Wesker made sure of it.

She finally found the person she was looking for, leaning over the white counter; silently examining something through the ocular lens of the compound light microscope and methodically turning the focus knob. He must have seen Ada coming through the corner of his eye because he turned toward her and straightened up, offering her a charming smile. _"Hola, senoritta." _He greeted. _"Coma estas?"_

Ada, knowing some Spanish, replied: _"Muy bien, y tu?"_

The young man chuckle, leaning back down for a second glimpse in the ocular lens. "Good."

Seeing she was not just passing him, he straightened back slowly, his hand inadvertently flying to his chest. His white lab coat with the Umbrella insignia covered what Ada knew to be a large, nasty scar that covered most of his chest. "Are you here to see me?" Luis Sera asked her, his smile becoming wider and slyer. Ada returned it, knowing he was only kidding with her, like friends did. Ada leaned her lean arms on the counter, meeting Luis's blue gaze. "I am." She said simply.

Luis smirked.

Ada had sent a team to retrieve Luis's body shortly her return to the States. Had he been sent to a main hospital, they would have taken one look at his deathly white, unmoving form and named him dead. Umbrella could amaze things; they were able to save him. Of course, there had been consequences. He had had to re-learn how to talk, walk, and even eat, like a child.

Luis, having had no where else to turn to, had been given a job as a scientist for Umbrella; Wesker knew of his brilliance. Luis, too happy to be alive and well, did not question Wesker and trusted Ada whole heartedly on this. Ada watched from the side lines, secretly sad to see another person sell their soul to the devil. Luis never got hired by the right people.

He was the only person Ada even liked at work.

Wesker liked Luis, and, even more importantly, trusted him. Luis worked for him, creating hellish things, but never voiced his opinions or questioned Wesker's motives. Luis was a good boy.

"Penny for your thoughts, _Chiquita?" _Luis inquired, bending back over his work.

"How about dinner?"

Luis arched an eyebrow, still not looking at her. "With you?"

"Yes. It isn't safe to talk about it here." Ada said, her tone got Luis's full attention again.

"What's wrong?" He asked shooting her a worried look. "Is Wekser…"

"It's about something else."

His face still didn't change. He removed his gloves and shimmied down, leaning his own arms across the counter until he was her height. Ada looked…pale. Frightened. When Ada Wong was frightened, there was something wrong. For a moment, Wesker only stared at Ada, realizing how grateful he truly was for her saving him. In the past few months, Ada had become more than the woman who saved him, she had become his friend. He was in debt to her, and he wanted to help. He straightened up once more, peering down at her. "Does the dinner date still stand?"

Ada smiled vaguely. "It's strictly for work," She said in a mock stern voice. "So behave yourself."

Luis rolled his eyes. "Of course." He went back to his work once more, becoming silent and engrossed once again. Ada watched him silently, waiting to see if he had anything to say about his work. Ada sighed and straightened up when she realized he had nothing, beginning to walk away. After she had gone away from the counter, she could hear Luis mutter into the scope: "Damn you little devil spawns."

Luis yawned with fatigue, his neck soar form bending over a microscope for so long. Most of the scientist had recovered; Luis was soon to be among them. Usually, he would have gone straight back ton his small apartment and collapsed, but he had other plans tonight.

Luis's apartment was small, but comfortable. Most of his belongings were from his previous place in his hometown. Colorful posters decorated the walls along with photographs of happy memories. There was one particular photograph and Luis and his grandfather standing in his grandfather's village before things got bad. Luis always stopped to stare at the picture before retiring, even when he felt like collapsing after a days of hard work. It was like a magnet, drawing his eyes toward it. Sometimes, he felt sad looking at it, wishing that what the place had come to hadn't had to have happened, other times, he felt mad and often fell into his bed cursing Saddler, but most of the time, he just stared, too exhausted by the horrendous memories to come up with any sense of previous happiness for the place.

Luis stood in his bathroom without his shirt, staring numbly in disgust at the deformed scar running across his chest. It still _killed_ him at times; he kept a bottle of medicine wherever he went. Other than the scar, Luis supposed he looked alright for someone who had been dead at some point. He was tall, muscled well enough, not like Leon though. He kept his wavy brown hair long, finding he had liked that style since being a teenager. Luis missed Leon; he had seemed like an interesting person, it was too bad they hadn't really become friends. Unlike Leon, Luis was dark skinned, thinner, and slightly gangly compared to him.

Luis threw on a dark grey button up shirt over his khakis. He was just about to walk out the door when his phone rang. Luis grabbed the nearest phone which, at the time, was in the kitchen, a bit out of breath from running too quickly. Damn scar.

"Hello?" He greeted, trying to calm back down.

"…_That town…There's something wrong with it…" _The static voice of a young woman said.

Luis's eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion. "S-sorry, who is this?"

"…_This place…There's something wrong with it…" _The woman repeated like a broken record player.

For reasons he couldn't explain, a small tinge of fear made his neck hairs raise. He turned around, feeling that paranoid, to make sure there was no one there. The woman's voice, continuously repeated by static, said this carefully, as though not quite believing it herself. "I think you have the wrong number." He said quietly.

"…_This place…There's something wrong with it…"_

"I'm hanging up now." Luis said sharply, not waiting for an answer. This was giving him the chills. There wasn't something right about the caller; he felt more like _he _wasn't really the one she was talking to.

"…_This place…There's something…"_

Luis had hung up.


	5. In the Begining

_Audrey Park, 5:55, same day._

Laura couldn't remember the last time she had cried. The twenty one year old college student sniffed softly and wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her favorite shirt. Life shouldn't be this cruel, all she wanted was peace and…redemption, she supposed. That was the exact word he had used, it stuck in her head like a headache, but worse.

Slowly, she pulled herself up, the weight that had resided on her chest for so long had been broken, and now the broken pieces were sticking her in the heart.

"He's lying." She whimpered into her jean knees. "He's lying, he's lying…" Her voice cracked pitifully and began to weep again helplessly, too tired to care anymore about swollen eyes. Her car was parked on the side of a park; her father use to take her there as a little girl. Whenever she was sad or stressed, she always came. It always calmed her down.

Not now.

Nothing would ever calm her again.

_He's lying, he must be. That bastard! How could he! What have we done wrong? What have I done to deserve this?_ With a frustrated cry, Laura flung open her car door and stepped out into the sunny day. The emerald green grass crunched softly beneath her heels as she trudged into the park. All around her seemed to be at peace, children were happily screaming, trees swayed in the soft breeze, everything seemed so at peace, it broke Laura's heart. She gazed around the peaceful park, thinking of what a bitch life could be.

Sadness gave way to anger. As quickly as he tears had materialized, they were gone. Only deep anger boiled in her soul; anger for what wasn't fair.

All her life, Laura could only remember two things; the deep love for her father, and the horrible pang of sadness for her mother. Laura pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her knees, feeling like a child again. Slender fingers slowly felt their way to her locket, and she fingered it softly.

_I need you mommy. _

"Are you alone here?"

The voice startled Laura. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the person come up. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Laura looked up to find an Asian looking woman. Laura's eyes narrowed as she realized who the woman was. Instead of the expensive violet red dress, she wore a plain pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"What?" She demanded, a bit more haughtily than she had intended.

The woman didn't say anything; she just sat down next to Laura. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Ada."

"So?" Laura asked impudently.

"Are you Laura Sunderland?"

"Maybe I am." Laura said nastily. "Who the hell are you?"

"I told you," Ada said patiently without looking at her. "My name is Ada."

Laura rolled her eyes. "I know your name. What do you guys want with us? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Laura rose swiftly from the seat and began to stomp away, simmering. She couldn't help but act that way, she knew it was childish.

The woman swiftly caught up with her, grabbing her arm. Laura tried to jerk free unsuccessfully; Ada was much stronger than her. "Let me go!"

"Why did Wesker tell you Laura?" Ada asked her, sounding a bit impatient with the rude girl.

Laura glared at her. "You work for him don't you? Go ask him yourself if you don't already know." Ada jerked her arm a bit more, causing the younger girl to squeal.

"I'm afraid your life is in danger, I'm only trying to help!"

Laura had tears streaming from her eyes, her mouth twisted in pain and anger. The iron grasp around her arm didn't let up, Laura was trapped, but she was still Laura. Ada was getting tired of the little brat, "That's a lie!" She yelled angrily at the woman. "You only care about your own g-ddamned self! You have nothing to lose except a paycheck! So what if we…if we…" Laura couldn't continue. Her arm went limp in Ada's hand and she pressed her good hand to her cheek as though willing the tears to dissolve back into her eyes. Ada took one look at the pitiful, crying girl and released the strong grip. Laura rubbed her arm lightly; a bruise was beginning to appear.

"I'm sorry," Ada told her. "I'm sorry I did that."

Laura half shrugged, half grimaced.

"I don't know you," Ada said. "So it's true. Whatever happens to you and your father won't affect me at all. I'm trying to help you."

Laura was silent a moment, then nodded. Even though she stood directly in the autumn sun, and there was no wind, she shivered. There was a look of deep haunting on her face as though reliving a horrible event.

"Where is Silent Hill?"

Laura was gazing at the blue sky, looking thoughtful despite her situation. She twirled a piece of blonde hair between her fingers nervously, refusing to meet Ada's eyes. "It's a small town up north," She said finally. "I don't think it's occupied, very much at least. I was only there once, a long time ago, but my mother," Her voice cracked a bit. "loved it there. She used to show me pictures…"

"Why is it so special?"

"I don't know." Her voice suddenly turned sharp. "What does _he_ want with it? I don't believe in ghost anymore, but I do know there is definitely something wrong with that town! I would tell your _boss_ to quit while he's ahead. He's getting into some very messy business."

"You don't know Wesker then."

_The little girl first noticed the smell, faint at first, but growing rapidly as she began to regain consciousness. Her whole being hurt, worn mostly from the wrenching pain and dread building up in her stomach all day. Everything appeared dark at first, and then she realized her eyes were closed. As much as she wanted to see where she was, she felt too tired, like an unbearable weight was holding her down. _

_Vaguely, she remembered a needle, the memory of the tip pinching her skin _hard _and the horrible blackness that had followed afterward make her squirm in discomfort. _

_There was a noise too, horrible, loud crackling and whispering very loudly. When the girl tried to call out, she found her tongue felt too big in her mouth and her throat was real sore, she couldn't really even swallow! Fear stirred with the darkness that she was trying to abandon. Part of her knew this was bad, yet, almost, expecting. She knew something bad was going to happen all day. _

_The heat was excruciating. The girl began to slip out of the depths of dreams into reality. As soon as she left behind the cool darkness, she instantly wished to go back. She didn't like this at all. Everywhere, the heat rolled onto her in waves, a horrible pain was about her, she didn't know why, but it hurt everywhere, it hadn't been dread after all. She struggled to remember what had happened, what had led up to this._

_Chanting voices…hoods…mommy…_

_What had happened? It seemed like so long ago, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours. Heat piled around her body, her flesh tingled with the horrible sensation of intense cold. Everywhere, behind her closed eyes, lights danced beyond them. _

_Its fire, she realized with unusual calm. Fire to cleanse the Earth._

_In her head, she could hear her mother above the light chanting as she praised the heavens above, her blue eyes bright lights in the dark cellar. Her mother, her voice sounding so powerful and full of life. "In order to bring paradise, we must re-build the Earth, cleanse it of sins and unhappiness. We will be granted salvation and redemption from our greed; we will wrought forth from this perfection, the beginning of mankind!"_

_A sacrifice. She was the sacrifice that she had been told about for so many years. The chosen one. She was to suffer for the world._

_Mommy, please understand, I only want to be with you…_

_Although she writhed and tried to call out, she knew it was helpless. The fire was everywhere until she could only imagined she had been placed in hell. The smoke sucked the moisture from her body, flames licked hungrily at her._

_First they lick at your fingers and toes, and then they moved up your arms and legs._

_She tried desperately to block out the burning, she willed herself somewhere else. The flames had gotten her; the heat had become unbearable until it actually felt cold. Dry tears poured down her cheeks, her pained voice rasped where no one would hear. She was still slightly drugged, so she only partly felt the flames._

_The chanting people had gathered around her, she only recognized Dr. Kaufman, holding up a syringe. She lay on a table, listening with tears in her eyes as her mother spoke out about the happiness this would bring, about g-d who would be coming soon._

"_My daughter will be the mother of g-d!" Then she'd blacked out._

_Fire piled around her, her hair was slowly burning away; the nauseating smell was of her own flesh burning. Everything was becoming hazy. They needed her like that. Unconscious, unreasoning, but not death. The g-d would feed off her pain, her mother had said, g-d would be born through hate and despair and hopelessness. Were they all so blind? Wasn't g-d was suppose to bring them happiness and joy? How could a g-d born from pain and suffering bring a perfect world?_

_They will be evil, she realized. In her heart, she had known the truth all along._

_The whole world didn't deserve this kind of suffering. There were bound to be some good people in the world._

_She would just be kept alive, burnt and blackened, with a-a demon growing inside of her. Not a g-d, a demon. The devil probably even. Was everyone too blind to see that? This thing couldn't be born._

_I want to die! She thought to herself. Oh please, I need to die. _

_The pain was over bearing, she knew no one could hear. Se prayed the flames would take her faster._

_No one could hear her…_

"_Release from suffering, release from worldly desires! The time has come for salvation to once again overcome us, for g-d to once again be born!"_

…_and they wouldn't come anyway._

**Here's the next chapter. This is actually based off of another story I had kept on deleting and re-writing for Silent Hill but was never pleased with the outcome. This was really hard, so I'm sorry if it's not good.**


	6. Awakened Nightmares

Leon pushed open the door and held the handgun in ready stance, his grey blue scanning the foyer. He didn't mean to frighten the little girl, but safety was always a good precaution to consider. Finding that the foyer was seemingly empty, Leon dropped the gun to his side and pushed his blonde bangs wearily away from his face, a nervous habit that he picked up whenever agitated or stressed. It was better than nail biting, at least. Leon had thick, straight blonde hair that he kept parted in two long bangs hanging down in front of his narrow eyes. Most other guys in the agency kept their hair cut short. Leon had kept the style since he had just been a kid, he didn't want to change it any time soon.

"I know you're here." He spoke up, trying to keep his voice calm. Nervous tension built up at the building silence that seemed to pile everywhere, blocking out air holes. Leon walked slowly more into the middle of the large foyer. It was a big house, more than Leon would even want to live in. The ceiling was high; two long balconies ran overhead in front and on the side of what appeared to be the second story. In the middle of the room stood a round, wooden table. It was a _nice_ house, but Leon thought a little too stiff, too…rich.

His heavy boots sounded noisily on the wooden flooring, bits of dust was flying in the air, only adding the silent feeling in the house. Even though the house made no sound, even though the whole town seemed corrupt of human life from what Leon had seen, it didn't-none of it-gave off the feeling of abandonment. Like it had just been deserted recently. But still…there was clearly no one there.

_Unless you count in those monsters. _Leon thought to himself.

_Where are you, kid? _He wondered. Hadn't she wanted him to follow her? Was this supposed to be some kind of game?

The doors in the foyer opened into a spacious living room tastefully decorated. It was also deprived of life, from what Leon could see. On the floor lay a teddy bear and a doll with miniature tea cups lying near them. Leon bent down and gently touched the bear, wondering if the little girl had been playing with it. He couldn't help but smile as he lifted the soft doll, its shiny black eyes stared back at him cutely. It was just innocent child play, the dolls. A closer examination of the doll didn't reveal anything, it only stirred memories in Leon's head of himself as a small kid with a plastic action figure he used to have. Dolls. All little kid's first friends.

Taking the doll with him, Leon stood and exited the room through another door which led up a narrow stairwell to the second floor.

"Hello?" Leon tried again, attempting to talk to someone. "Are you here?"

Leon tried the first door, only finding that the lock appeared to be broken. He was about to try the next door, his hand was on the handle, but a small hand tugged on his t-shirt.

"You're not allowed in there." A small voice instructed him sternly. Leon nearly jumped out of his pants; his hand flew to the gun in surprise. A young girl, eight or seven, stood behind him, looking up at him expectantly. Small hands planted firmly on her waist, an eager, round face framed with golden curls, and large, dark eyes as solemn as the town itself that reflected off the dim lights.

"W-what?" Leon stuttered, too surprised to say much else. "What-who are you?"

"Are you one of the good guys?" The little girl asked, evading his question.

Leon, still stunned, nodded. He knelt down to the girl's height. "My names Leon." He said. "Leon Kennedy. What's yours?"

The girl looked down shyly, her huge eyes shining in dark interest. Leon suddenly remembered the bear still in his grasp and automatically held it out, offering it to the girl. She took it without a word and hugged it to her chest, nuzzling her chin on its furry head and turning her direct gaze on his own. Deep brown, a shiny black gaze over them. They were very serious, very mature looking.

"Can you please tell me where we are?" Leon asked her gently.

"Silent Hill." She replied automatically.

Leon nodded, he had though as much. "Can you tell me your name?"

She regarded him thoughtfully. "Are you a cop?"

"I use to be." Leon said.

"Why aren't you anymore?"

Leon hesitated, and then grimaced. He hated that question, it always reminded him of a nightmare he had once been through, and never wanted to re-live again. "I…eh…it's a long story." He nodded at the still closed door behind him, directed her away from the question. "Is anyone in there?"

"That's daddy's room." The girl said. "You're not allowed in there." With that, she turned and began to walk away casually. Leon jumped up and hurriedly placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at him expectantly, as though she had expected him to do that. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "I need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

The girl nodded, her eyes not betraying any fear or surprise. "I know." She said simply, her voice serious. She didn't appear at all afraid or anxious, not at all scared of the weird monsters wandering around town. This confused Leon, he hadn't expected this at all.

"Do you…know what's happening?" He asked her slowly.

The girl sighed, walking a few feet away and planting herself on the floor in Indian style. She began to play with her bear, making it dance and not meeting Leon's eye at all. "No." She said. "But I think daddy does. He knows lots of stuff."

"Is he here?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I think I hear him sometimes, but…I don't know. Daddy says I have a very overactive imagination. Actually, I think, I heard someone talking, it was behind a door, they were…." He face screwed up in concentration. "…they said…Sam-_all…_I can't remember. There was…a man talking to daddy. Daddy said…he said that "the darkness preys on only those who dare to tread in Sam-_all's_ embrace.", I think."

"What does that mean?" Leon let that sink into his head. Darkness. "What does he mean by 'darkness'?"

"It's bad." She said simply. "Very bad. She said if I didn't behave, the darkness would come and get me, and that I would never be able to get away from it."

"Who's she?" Leon asked. "Your mother?"

"Nah," The girl said. She suddenly stood and grabbed her teddy. "I have to go." Before Leon could say anything, she took off running down the hallway, and disappeared. Leon took a few steps forward, intending to run after her, but the sound of a thumping behind 'daddy's' door distracted him. The little girl momentarily forgotten, he went over to the door, and rapped softly. "Is anyone in there?" Silence. Testing the door knob, he only found it was locked. Disregarding the noise as only a figment of his imagination, Leon turned in pursuit of the girl. The soft creaking made him stop in his tracks. As Leon glanced back over his shoulder, he saw that the locked door was now unlocked, it was cracked.

_Mind games. _He thought randomly. _That's all it is, mind games. _

Trying to keep as soft as a mouse, Leon pushed open the door with his dried palm. The room, nicely furnished and dark, seemed utterly still and quiet. The agent walked in slowly, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. The air seemed to carry the sense of solemnest that was throughout the house. The owners struck him as serious, uptight people.

_Darkness._

The word repeated in his head over and over again, it nudged in his mind, creating visual images. What was darkness, he wondered. He had heard it once before, on the radio in the hospital. _School…darkness…soon…burn…BURNING…_The way it had been spoken, almost as though it were more of a _thing _than an adjective.

On the couch that sat in front of a table was a book. Leon picked it up, finding it was occult crap. On particular page was marked, Leon read it out of curiosity. It appeared to be a passage, like something out of the bible. Leon wasn't awfully religious, but he doubted this was of any religion he knew of.

**In the beginning, people had nothing. Their bodies ached, the hearts held nothing but hatred. They fought endlessly, but death never came. They despaired stuck in eternal quagmire. A man offered a serpent to the sun, and prayed for salvation. A woman offered a reed to the sun, and asked for joy. Feeling pity for the sadness that had overrun the Earth, g-d was born from these two people. She made time, and divided day and night. She outlined the road of salvation and gave people joy. And took endless time away from the people. She created beings to lead people in obedience to her. The red g-d Xuchilbari, the yellow g-d Lobsil Vith, many g-ds and angels, finally, she set out to create paradise where people would be happy by just being there. But there, her strength ran out and she collapsed. All the world grieved this unfortunate event. Yet g-d breathed her last, she returned to the dust promising to come again. So g-d hasn't been lost, we must offer her prayers and not forget our faith. We wait for the day…When the path of paradise will be opened.**

The passage sounded eerily familiar to Leon, not the passage really itself, but merely what it spoke of. What religion was this? Leon had made a point of not getting involved with the ultra religious business after Spain. Hadn't the Los Illuminados said something about paradise at some point?

_Salvation is at hand._

Ashley, he had heard her say that over the phone. How was she connected in this? Leon skimmed the book some more, reading mainly what was highlighted.

**It isn't known of the current position of this fascinating religion. This religion believes in the wait for paradise. Here, paradise is perceived in being absolute perfection through mankind's renewal, in other words, mankind's sins must first be replenished. The g-d in the religion has many different names, and is seen in various forms in all different places. Some believe this g-d to be the g-d of serpents and reeds, while other's view this g-d as the arch angel, Samael. Here, this 'g-d' is the one believed to bring 'back' paradise to the earth. It had also been uncovered that in order to bring 'g-d' back into existence, sacrifice is required. However, one thing that has been brought to attention is that, if indeed, the 'g-d' is evil, what kind of paradise it will bring to humanity.**

**  
**Leon tossed down the book, frowning. Some people were such nutshells.

Leon opened the door and stepped back into the hallway, his mind reeling with too many questions to comprehend. He was just about to start back into the direction that the girl had taken off, intending to ask more questions. Without warning, a loud crashing sound careened behind him, causing Leon to jump back in surprise and whip out his handgun.

_Son of a—_

Pain first, and then the pressure hit him as hard as the impact. Fuzzy black lines gathered around his vision, he hadn't seen what hit him. With a grunt, Leon was on one knee, trying to breathe. The air wouldn't make it back up to his lungs; a wave of dizziness hit him like a tidal wave. Pressure made his eyes want to pop out, he began to hack dryly. He didn't what was up or down anymore, his dizziness began to fade into darkness. The last thing he heard was a fire siren, he thought, distantly growing louder. A door seemed to appear; only it was more of a passage, right in front of him. Although it was dark, it _shone. _The word _darkness_ burned into his mind, he realized that was the name of what it was _darkness_. The burning girl stood in front of _darkness_, her small hand held out to him. Leon reached out toward her before falling into complete blackness.

_Suddenly, he was standing in what looked like a basement. The walls were moist; the smell of must filled the air. Here and there, junk was stacked against the wall; the single light that hung in the middle of the room had been turned off. The only lights came from red candles set up around the large room._

_In the middle was a table, wooden and square. There was something on top of it, but Leon's view was obscured by the many people that stood round it. All of them were long cloaks that reached the floor, mask hid their faces. Dimly, they were chanting words that Leon could barely make out. Something unpleasant tinged in his stomach, his instinct telling him that something bad was about to occur. _

_He tried to move closer, to see what was on the table, but without alerting people to his presence. He moved closer, trying to glimpse what was on the table. He saw a arm lying limply, something…something was wrong with its skin. _

"_What's going on here?" He asked aloud, trying to catch people's attention. If they heard him, they didn't let on to it, only concentrated deeply in their chant and the subject on the table. Impatience rose in Leon. "Hey, what are you doing?" His hand reached out to touch the shoulder of one of the robbed hand-his hand went _through_ the material. Leon stared at his hand in shock, trying again, but not succeeding. It was like he was a ghost, or else they were the ghost. _

"_What's going on?" Leon gazed at his hands in surprise. They didn't look real, they were transparent. Leon gasped and looked down, he was entirely transparent, all over. Leon was now more freaked, he tried t grasp the robed man with both hands, but as before, they only went through._

"_Hey!" He cried out to them. "What's going on?"_

_His attention was drawn next to a woman speaking, the only one there not in a robe. She was a small, thin woman, her eyes heavily exaggerated with eye shadow, and her face lined with premature age. Her hair was gray and limp, but the energy she gave off made her appear much younger. The glow of the candles shadowed her face grotesquely, until she looked about as evil as the mask everyone else wore. "In the beginning, people had nothing," She said. "Their bodies ached, and their hearts held nothing but hatred!" The woman chanted off the story Leon had read in the book, her eyes glowing with enthusiasm._

_There was a slight uproar in the chanting. Leon could now make it out, more clearly. "Praise be thou, Mother Alessa."_

_Suddenly, Leon realized he was not alone. In the far corner of the room, the little girl stood. Now seeing her in better light, Leon saw how young she was, only seven, with dark hair pulled into a pony tail and a blue, old-fashioned dress and skirt with a large, white collar. She looked up at Leon._

"_What's going on?" Leon asked her, starting forward. "Why can't they see us?"_

_The little girl's gazed dropped back to the crowd of people around the table, staring at something intensely. Silently, she raised her arm, pointing it at the table. Leon followed her finger, and began to move forward, just as the woman began to talk again._

"_The time is neigh." Dahlia spoke to the group in a hushed tone, her voice rising with every word. "Everyone will be released from pain and suffering. Our salvation is at hand! This is the day of reckoning. When all our sorrows will be washed away." Her witch-like voice sighed with sudden joy, her gaze traveling upwards. "When we return to true paradise!"_

_There was a cheer of agreement among the robed people._

_Leon was soon slipping into people, like a ghost, none of them were aware of his presence. He slipped to the beginning of the crowd, looking up at the woman who stood at the head of the table. Instead of a robe, she wore a dress, a neck tie; her hair was covered in a flimsy, lavender scarf. As soon as he was there, Leon looked down at was on the table for the first time, his breath caught his throat in surprise. _

_My g-d._

_A small form, horrible deformed by burns, burns that should have been fatal. The slight rise and fall of the little person's chest was ragged, but showed no signs of stopping. They were stripped bare, their eyes closed. Leon stared at horror at this, not understanding how they could still be breathing, how they could stand the pain. His gaze flew up to the rambling woman's. "Why is she here?" He demanded, his voice cold. "She should be in the intensive care unit!"_

_The woman didn't hear him._

_Leon was getting mad. "Dammit lady," He roared. "Listen to me!" He banged his fists hard, they slid through easily. In a second, Leon was beside the lady, breathing in her face, but he couldn't do a thing to her. _

_Suddenly, the robed people moved in on the girl, they were all gathered around her, their chanting rising. "Stop!" Leon bellowed. "Stop!"_

_He hated mistreatment of children more than anything. The form on the table re-acted to the chanting, Leon could plainly see a object in her stomach twitch, the girl's hand began to blind grab at the table, her mouth opened and closed in silent gasps. Next to him, the woman began to cackle happily. "Finally, he is almost here!"_

_Leon began to scream as a sudden pain in his middle returned, his vision became darker._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Leon groaned his hand on a tender part of his stomach. Something warm was flowing through his fingers; it felt like a bulldozer had driven right into him. His head hurt like hell, he could already feel a lump forming from where he'd hit his head when he had hit the ground. He heaved dryly, clutching his middle and lying still for a second waiting for the worst to past. "I'm okay," He said hoarsely. "but I might be sick."

"I-I'm so sorry…I thought…"

Leon finally looked up. A woman stood above him, her fingers nervously intertwining each other, solemn, dark eyes looking down at him worriedly. "I-I thought you were, someone else." She grimaced, her pale face framed with shoulder length dark hair puckered in a frown.

_Such sad eyes…_

"No," Leon said, struggling to not let the pain slur his words. "It's okay…" He looked down at his white t-shirt, finding a nice rip running across it. A clean incision zig zagged on his abdomen, blood was gathering, but the cut wasn't too bad. He may need a few stitches.

The girl held a knife in her hand, stained slightly with blood.

As soon as she saw Leon staring at it, she looked away, ashamed, and began to back away. "I'm really sorry," She repeated.

"It's fine." Leon insisted, genuinely glad to see her, another human. "My names Leon. Do you live around here?"

Angela shook her head, but said nothing. Her melancholic eyes searched his face briefly, as though looking for something. Leon had never seen such tragic eyes; they were like dark brown ink pools, reflective, almost hard to look at from the emotions that surfaced in them.

"This town," She said finally. "There's something wrong with it." She turned away from Leon. "I told the man in the cemetery the same thing. I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner, I might have been able to turn you away."

"Other guy?" Leon asked. "So there are others here?"

The girl shrugged. "He didn't listen. No one will ever listen. They all end up trapped, trapped in the world between realities and nightmares."

"Huh?" Leon was confused. "What are you saying?"

"Those who dare to tread into the realms of darkness only awaken dormant nightmares." She muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I have to go." She said suddenly. "Really, I must. I-I…"

"Wait!" Leon grabbed a hold of the nervous girl's shoulders, becoming impatient. "Do you know what's going on?" He demanded. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes went from brown to black. She slapped both his hands away, taking a step toward him, and spat out desperately. "The eye lies! Don't trust yourself; don't trust anyone but the truth! The darkness grows within this town. The nightmare is awake." Overhead both of them, there was a loud thumping. The girl's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" She whispered hoarsely.

"What is it?" Leon asked her cautiously, his gaze straying to the ceiling. "What-" When he turned around again, the girl was gone. Leon looked around the small hallway, finding no trace of the girl. It was as though she had vanished.

_The nightmare is awake._

"What's going on?" He asked aloud, his blood rushing.

There was another thump from above.

**Sorry I haven't written about Leon in a while, I've been having writer's block for his side of the story. For those of you who have played SH, the girl was Angela. **


	7. Hell on Earth

The thump sounded again, like a large, bulky object slammed into the floor. Leon blinked a second, making sure what he had heard was real. The image of the sad girl's eyes widening in horror flashed across his mind, making him grip his gun even harder. Like a thief sneaking through the house, he nearly tiptoed toward where the noise was coming from. He was on the second floor, the house only looked to be three stories from outside, and so it had to be the attic.

Leon exited through another door, finding another hallway. The first door he came to on his right was locked, making Leon silently curse beneath his breath. The thumping was still overhead, even though Leon moved, the odd noise still followed directly overhead, as though it were somehow following him. He moved to the next door in front of him, finding himself down another hallway, eerily creepy form the lack of doors on the walls. Only one stood at the end. Leon hurried down the hallway as fast as possible. He turned the knob, half glad, half nervous to find it open. He pointed his gun down the hallway first, the static on his radio kicking in soon enough, drawing his attention to the end of the hallway where the burnt creature stood. Leon immediately turned off the radio, praying they hadn't heard. Unfortunately, the creature immediately turned in his direction, the sound of labored breathing filling the room. It took the first few staggering steps forward, limbs splayed out at awkward direction as though the lightest bit of wind stung the burnt skin.

Something gripped Leon's middle, he thought back to the dreams he kept on having with the burning little girl. The monster resembled what she must have looked like afterwards, but so much younger.

_There had to be people here at one point._

For one moment, he lowered his gun, drawn in by such guilt. He thought back to the citizens of Raccoon City, the villagers in Spain. All of them had been normal once, normal people with normal lives. Than all damnation broke loose, robbing them of their own minds. He had killed so many…so many people. For the first time in a week, Leon slipped back to his guilty subconscious, aware that it was not the time. He thought of each person, dying at his hands. He had spilled so much blood. Watching the light fade form their eyes, watching their bodies dropped to the ground, killing and killing as though he were a terrorist!

_You did what you had to._

The creature's footsteps startled him back to reality. Leon raised his gun and shot the wall, causing debris and paint to cloud up, creating a small dust storm. The demon, hearing the sound, immediately walked toward it, allowing Leon enough time to slip by them and into the next door.

"Hello?" He called out, once again, hoping to catch someone's attention. The little girl was no where to be seen, yet she had come this way. "Kid, please, just give me some sign that you're alright!"

He finished descending the hallway and walked through another door. The house was a regular maze. This time, windows lined the right side, foggy daylight spilling through. There were doors too, but each knob had been busted in fiercely as though someone had thrown a fit. Pale, gauzy curtains swayed from the long windows, though there was no breeze. Leon silently walked down, slowing his steps, his heart pounding. The curtains seemed to dancing, almost, silently reaching out for him. Leon looked through one of the windows; the dense fog only seemed to penetrate back everything. Thick, carpeted floor lined the whole end, Leon's heavy shoes sunk into it slightly. He didn't know why, but suddenly nothing seemed okay, everything felt much, much worse.

He slowly mounted the hallway; the grayness of the foggy day drew his eyes toward each window. There was something so beautiful about the fog, so mysterious. The cloud seemed to swirl around the house. Leon fumbled with the doorknob, shakily opening it and stepping in toward another hallway. He sighed, wondering how many times he would have to do this.

The first door was unlocked, giving Leon full entry. He walked in slowly, examining the room top to bottom, before moving fully inside. The room was large, dark red striped wall paper and dark paneling lined with the walls with ornate gold electric lights hanging from them. A grand piano stood in one corner, a velvet red chaise and chair in the other. The rest of the room was bookshelves and books, giving it a very colonial appeal. Leon stopped and admired the piano. He had never taken a fancy in this kind of music much, just mainly rock bands and whatnot. But the piano was beautiful, the craftsman ship remarkable. Each white key was lined up perfectly, the shiny black ones shined down to perfection.

Leon couldn't help but gently run his hands over the keys, and then pressed down on one, the sweet note fluttering through the still air. He noticed a portrait on top of the piano in an ivory frame. A young child smiled sweetly out, her eyes shining and her smile bright and innocent. Leon frowned, realizing this was the portrait of the girl he had been pursuing. He turned the picture around and began to pull off the back, removing the picture from the frame. A single inscription was on the back, stating the name **Amy Baldwin** in neat, precise handwriting, and the date the picture was taken. Leon's eyes froze on the date, his brow furrowed.

_That can't be—_

_Thump._

Leon nearly dropped the photo, his head careened backwards, staring open mouthed at the ceiling. He had nearly forgotten.

"What in g-d's name is up there?"

Leon lay the picture back down on the piano, hurrying out of the room and back down the hallway. He ran to the end, seeing a door, white, where the sound was emitting from. The loud banging continued, restless, following him from overhead. Just as Leon was about to reach the door, he ran past another room, this one with a opened door. He slowed and backed up, trying to get a better glance into it.

It was a child's room. Leon walked in, a bit hesitantly, seeing if the little girl he presumed was Amy was in there. There was no one. A doll lay on the floor; beady, little eyes cast upward. Leon stooped down to pick it up. There was a shuffle behind him, causing him to straighten back up immediately and point his gun at the offender. The little girl stared blandly at the weapon, her solemn eyes as grave as ever. Leon lowered his gun slowly. They simply stared at each other a moment, neither one of them speaking. The little girl's cheeks were tracked with tears, her lower lip trembled slightly. "Childish dreams."

"What?"

She looked up at him.

Leon lowered himself to the floor. "Are you Amy?" He asked the child gently. She hesitated, and then nodded. "My names Leon." He said. "Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Amy, please, what's happened here?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Leon nodded. The thump was overhead the bedroom now, Amy started, looking up with wide eyes. Leon put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay," He assured her. "It's probably just rats." He lied.

"It's not rats!" She said defiantly, tears streaming.

"Then what is it?"

"Its-its bad! I want daddy!"

"Here," Leon said, taking her hand. "Let's go find him."

Amy drew her hand away quickly, taking rapid steps backwards away from him. Her face had gone very pale; she was shaking like she had a fever. "He's in the attic." She said gravely.

"What?" Leon was confused. "Then we should go up there and see him."

"_No!" _Amy shrieked, sliding to the ground. She sat there like a stone, making it clear she didn't want to be moved. "That attic is not good. I won't go up there!"

"Then we can't find your father." Leon said tiredly, getting impatient with the child. He began to move out of the room, toward the attic door. Just as he was about to grasp the handle, a small hand tugged his sleeve, Amy Baldwin was attempting to jerk him back.

"Please don't go up there," She pleaded with tears running down her face. "Just stay here. That attic is _bad. _You'll die, I know it!"

Leon patiently detached Amy's hand from his sleeve and looked down at her. "I'm going up there," He said. "I promise I'll come back down."

"What if you don't?"

"I will," He said assuredly, and opened the door. The strong smell hit them as soon as it opened wide; Amy took a step back, making a disgusted face through her tears. The stairway up was almost completely dark; Leon strained his eyes well enough to see the stairs. No sound came from upstairs, the banging has stopped entirely.

"Well," Leon said, trying to sound a lot lighter than he felt. "Upward." He mock saluted Amy, which made her smile a little.

Slowly, he put his foot down on the first step, drawing upward with his gun drawn to his side. The air was so still as he mounted, he thought he could cut it with a knife. The silence rang in his ear. Each step he took, bits of dust flew up. Leon struggled not to cough, but the task seemed useless. Finally, he reached the top, and turned on his light, shinning it around.

The attic was much smaller than he had expected. There was a fireplace, a table with books, junk piled in the corners, and a large chair that sat away from his face in the far corner. At first, Leon thought that he was all alone, until the voice spoke up from the chair.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Kennedy." A masculine voice spoke out.

Leon nearly shit himself. The man remained completely hidden behind the huge chair. If he hadn't said anything, Leon would have dismissed the room for being deprived of humans.

"Are you Mr. Baldwin?" Leon asked carefully.

"Who told you that?" The man asked him rather sharply, his voice rising an octave.

Leon was startled by his sudden hostility. He pointed down the stairs, though aware he couldn't possibly have seen his arm. "Amy," He said. "Said her 'daddy' was up here."

There was silence from the other man for a moment, then a long, sad sigh that seemed to shake the room. Mr. Baldwin cleared his throat, his voice appearing worn all of a sudden. "Oh, I see." He said softly.

Leon hesitated. "She is your daughter, isn't she?"

"She is," The other man agreed softly.

"Well," Leon said when the other man said nothing more. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes I want to," He informed him. "There is nothing _more_ I have wanted in the past years is too see…Amy…my world. I tried to, but in the end, that became impossible for both of us. I was too rash about it."

"…Excuse me…I…she's right downstairs. I'll take you to her."

"No," He said mournfully. "I cannot anymore. Mr. Kennedy, the living cannot see the dead."

Leon's mouth dropped in confusion, his eyes narrowed at the back of the chair, wondering if the occupant was sane.

"I don't understand." He said finally.

"It is…difficult to explain. Maybe later. For now, there is much else to be discussed, Mr. Kennedy."

"Who told you my name?" Leon asked flatly.

"I sensed you were coming." Baldwin replied, evading the question. "We all did."

"Who's 'we'?" Leon asked, crossing his arms.

"The darkness is rising, they are redeeming themselves. Don't let them lie to you, Mr. Kennedy, they aren't human anymore. They are all demons in human forms. You can't trust anyone, not even yourself. The eyes lie."

Leon wasn't sure whether to call his bluff or to play along. His voice held no hints of sarcasm or laughter, it just sounded dead. Dead and grieving. Baldwin never turned around from his chair; he didn't appear to move an inch. Just sat and talked to him.

"Do you know what's happening?"

"Yes," Baldwin replied wistfully. "There is darkness, much darkness."

"So it's dark?" Leon asked sarcastically. "Than why doesn't the sun come out?"

Mr. Baldwin didn't appear to find that funny. "You laugh now," He warned. "But in time, you to will become a slave to its influence."

Leon was getting impatient. This was starting to remind him more and more of Spain. He didn't like the tone Baldwin was using; it was making him more uncomfortable that he never showed his face. What was he hiding? What did he expect of him? "I'm sorry," Leon said finally, "I-I was in a car crash, I'm not exactly functioning properly, and no one will tell me anything straight. Let's pretend I have no idea what you're talking about, please explain this more clearly."

Baldwin sighed. "There is no more to say," He said with growing impatience. "All you need to know is that the darkness is growing. It's an awful place, corrupt of all hope. Its hell, to say the least; hell on Earth. They-they couldn't stop it. It grew out of control, beyond all power, and that girl, that poor child suffered so much. She was supposed to bring them salvation, but she only brought hell."

"Salvation," Leon frowned. "I keep on hearing that."

"Paradise." Baldwin said. The room was silent for a moment, suddenly, a shattering siren corrupted it. Leon's gaze flew out the window, the siren rose and fell, the fog outside began to swirl, everything all at once changed, there was an earth shattering scream form downstairs.

"That's Amy!" Leon started toward the stairs. He glanced back at the chair; Baldwin did not get up to attend to his daughter. "Come on!"

"It has started," Baldwin said gravely, just as outside began to grow darker. "The dark ones will arise to sin!" Without warning, he began to laugh insanely. Leon gripped the banister harder, looking skeptically at Baldwin.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Who are you?" Leon whispered. He saw now, that outside was completely black, was it just his eyes, or had it grown darker inside as well?

_Spwoof!_

The large chair was knocked backwards quicker than Leon could re-act. A black figure swooped up and out of sight before Leon could say a thing. The tipped chair held no one, Baldwin had disappeared, he was the only one in the room.

"What the hell?!" Leon cried out, his gun aimed in as many directions as he could point. All at once, utter blackness seized the room. Leon could just make out the line of doorway at the foot of the stairs. Red light throbbed through, the sound of flames became clearer, and he could clearly smell smoke. "No, shit!"

Lon struggled toward the stairs, but a strong hand gripped his shoulder, holding him back. "It's too late." Baldwin crooned sadly. "This should have been done a long time ago." As strong as Leon was, Baldwin appeared to have inhuman strength, he thrashed out, but his hand only tightened on his shoulder, sharp nails, almost like claws, digging into his shoulders.

Another hand reached out in the darkness, twisted his blond hair, and bent his head back painfully. Leon opened his mouth, gurgling noises arising from his throat. "Gwah, uagh…"

"_No, please…help!" _A shrill voice arose from downstairs. Leon listened to Amy Baldwin's screams rise as the flame claimed her. Her own father held Leon back, listening to his daughter as well, not saying anything. Ernest Baldwin didn't say a thing. _"Daddy! Daddyyyy!"_

Soon, her cries faded, silenced by the noise of the flames that gathered.

"I'm so sorry, love." Ernest whispered painfully, as he listened to his daughter's protests. Leon felt a drop of moisture on his face, warm and real. Baldwin was crying. The hand released him; Leon fell to the floor, suddenly drained. He wanted to ask Ernest Baldwin why, why he didn't let him help hi daughter. He didn't need to, Ernest spoke up form the depths of darkness on his own, the grieving in his voice obvious and painful. "She was my life," He moaned mournfully. "And she was taken away from me, too soon. I gave up my own life, I let myself become so consumed in-in bringing her back, I didn't realize it was too late, the darkness had claimed me as well. I did it, I brought her back, but I could never see her, she was alive and, I was dead. I became one of them, eternally stuck in this-this place. Between nightmare and reality, between purgatory and hell."

Leon felt his eyes become heavy; the siren was going off again, this time inside his own head.

"She doesn't remember a thing." Baldwin continued. "They needed her, I had to give in, and it was my duty. There are others like her, others who co-existed in this nightmare, who are marked by darkness, they need them all. The town wants them back. They town summons us all." He began to cry. "The darkness took my Amy, it took my little girl. I couldn't stop it. I brought her back into life, only to have taken away again. She wasn't complete, she was just a memory of her former self, but it still hurts." Silence. "It is we who are the truly damned."

Leon finally relented, and passed out, listening to the man crying softly and the flames come closer.

_5: 36 a.m. Sunderland home._

James Sunderland was dreaming again. It wasn't a bad dream, he was dreaming of his late wife, Mary. The sun was bright across the lake; the gentle wind sent gold ripples all over the water and made Mary's hair rustle around her beaming, healthy face. No more disease, no more sickness. She wore her favorite outfit, a white, pink flower printed dress and her baby pink sweater. They were back in Silent Hill, their 'special place'.

_The whole town was our special place._

James reached out to brush out a piece of hair from Mary's face, but she kept on moving.

_Stop, _He said. _Where are you going, Mary?_

_You know. _She replied, the smile gone.

Then she was gone.

_No! _He grasped forward to the area where she had been standing. _Mary!_

All at once, he was away from that place, stumbling forward in grayness. The brush of cool air stilled his footsteps, gray fog swirled around him as he stumbled around blindly, reaching forward and calling Mary's name. Tombstones were everywhere; he was back in the cemetery. There was a figure in the distance, leaning over a tombstone.

_Excuse me, I—_

The girl leapt up and screamed. James recognized Angela's face, her sad, brown eyes.

_This place, _She said. _There's something wrong with it._

Angela faded.

Suddenly, James was back in the hotel, rewarded with the new found knowledge of Mary/Maria's true nature. There was a fiery staircase; Angela was slowly descending it into the flames. The heat was unbearable; the pain growing in James's chest was unsettling. Angela didn't look back as she went upward.

_Or maybe, _Her words taunted him before she had begun to go up. _You think you can save me. Will you love, relieve me of all my pain. I didn't think so._

_It's as hot as hell in here._

_You see it too. To me, it's always like this._

Then she was gone.

_Mary, Angela, I'm sorry._

Then he woke up.

James sat up in his bed, aware of a presence in his bedroom doorway.

"Dad," Laura began to cry.

James arose from his bed and went over to his daughter, where he hugged her tightly, the pain in his chest noticeably there. It always was.

_Will I always suffer?_

"It's okay," He told his daughter, hugging her to him. "Just let it go."

**I'm sorry, this chapter was really hard. I know it migt be really confusing, but i'm really trying to clean it up. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this, I'll take any suggestions of how to make it better.**


	8. Lost Child

**I do not own Resident Evil, Leon, Ada, Luia, Wesker, or Ashley. They are the work of Capcom.**

**I do not own Silent Hill (I wish I did though) Laura, Amy, Ernest, Cheryl, James, Mary, Claudia, Angela, the nurse demon, or the town. (i will be mayor someday though.)**

**I do own the Ashley-demon, the one on the streets, and the Umbrella scientists. I also own Cafe Rouge **

"Hey, you okay?"

Leon parted his mouth, sucking in fresh, untainted air. His head was spinning, and a horrible pain erupted in his arm as soon as he moved it. The moment before he passed out was blurry for him, he remembered…was it someone screaming? A man…Baldwin? Pressing his fingers against his head, Leon sat up, blinking sleepily as if in a daze. A wooden bench was beneath him, and he was outside, though he hadn't been before. Suddenly, he remembered everything. "Shit." He looked around him, searching for the house. Fog obscured his vision badly, or was it smoke. "Shit," He repeated, turning his gaze to the owner of the voice. "What happened?"

The owner, a woman not much older than thirty, shrugged, looking at him with faint worry and confusion. "I just found you like this."

Leon shook his head in wonderment, sitting up straighter. He hadn't been along this way yet. "I was up in an attic," He explained. "There was a man, name was Baldwin. There was this little girl too-"

The woman's eyes lit up at the mention of the girl. "Little girl? Did she tell you her name?"

"Amy." Leon said, surprised by her outburst. The woman's face fell.

"Is there a fire?" Leon asked her when she hadn't said anything. "I smelt it, Amy…" His eyes widened, Leon jumped up. "She was caught in the fire! So was her father!"

The woman returned his excited gaze with sullen melancholy. "Fire?" She asked dubiously.

Leon nodded, but the woman shook her head. "There's no fire here. I would have smelt it by now."

Leon sucked in air obediently, finding that he, too, could not smell anything. But the memory was so real. He could still here Amy screaming, her father rambling. "I _did_ smell it." He insisted. "I heard it too. Right now, their caught in it!"

"Who?"

"Amy and her father! The people who live in that mansion."

"I'm sorry," The woman said softly. "The mansion? I passed by there. Nothing was wrong with it." She shrugged at the sight of Leon's confusion. "This town," She began. "Is known to play tricks on you. Just because you saw someone, doesn't mean they were really there."

"Do you know what's happening?" Leon asked.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked, purposely evading the question. The sharpness of her tone told Leon to drop it for now.

"Names Leon." Leon replied. "I was driving to Silent Hill for vacation, but ended getting in a wreck. Someone moved me over to the hospital."

"Oh," The girl replied. "I'm sorry to hear that."

A look of obvious distress came over her face; the girl clenched her fingers to her palms and strode forward a few feet, facing the street. Her gaze lifted upward, and she just stared at the fog, an unreadable expression on her face. Leon moved toward her, stopping a few feet behind her. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Are you a cop?" The girl asked icily.

Leon, an ex-cop, shrugged off the familiar question. He was asked it a lot, but wasn't quite sure why. It probably had to do with the commanding sound of his voice, like he was in charge. "I use to be," He offered.

The woman crossed her arms and sighed. "Sorry," She said. "I'm just having a rough time. My names Cheryl. Mason."

Cheryl was tall, slim woman. Her blonde hair was cut short in a shag bob with bangs hanging slightly over her right eye, which was large and hazel. Freckles dotted her cheeks. She finally turned back to face him, a gun prominent in her hand. In her pocket was a bulge that Leon was familiar enough with to know it was a switch blade. She had a flashlight, similar to his, fastened on her shirt.

"Do you know where anyone else is?" Leon asked her. She shook her head.

"Not unless you count the monsters." She laughed dryly, but it sounded more like a sob.

"Why are you here?"

Cheryl sucked in her lip, struggling not to cry. A tear escaped out of the corner of her eye, she swatted it away. "I'm looking for my child." She said. "My daughter. She's just turned seven, long blonde hair. Please, have you seen her?" She looked hopefully at Leon. Her voice, choked with sadness, was also incredibly bitter. Leon shook his head regretfully.

"I have to find her." Cheryl said, walking away.

"Wait," Leon said. "Where are looking for her?"

She turned and looked at him. "I'm going to the church first." She said, sounding completely sure of herself. "There's a short cut through the amusement park."

"Have you tried the school?" He asked.

Cheryl frowned. "Why would she be there?" She demanded.

Leon hesitated, remembering the message on his radio. _School…darkness…BURNING._ "Well," He said. "I know someone's there."

"If you find her," Cheryl said, walking away again. "Please, bring her to me." She began to walk away in the fog.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Leon offered. Cheryl shook her head.

"Its best if I do this alone." She said. "I don't need to drag you into this. Besides, I don't want an ex-cop seeing me murder someone." She attempted a smile, but it was hollow. She was probably serious.

Leon sighed, looking up and down the street. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey," He called out to Cheryl. "How do you know she's at the church?"

Cheryl was too far ahead to hear.

_8:23 p.m., same day, laboratory._

Wesker stood at the foot of the table, a light frown playing on his lips. His black glasses reflected off all the light in the bright room, making it impossible for anyone to see where his gaze was pointed at. Several scientists stood around the operating table. A horrible stench came forth from the subject laying there, but Wesker remained emotionless, his arms crossed in front of him and his back perfectly erect.

The scientist felt intimidated by what he was. In a odd way, Wesker seemed to be the sculpture of icy perfection. He stood tall, he never showed emotion, and he never lost the icy aura about him, as though he were an ice sculpture come to life. No ice sculpture could do what Albert Wesker had done. As inhumane as he was, the scientist had to admit, he was a genius.

"Why did you call me here?" His tone wasn't annoyed; it was flat, monotone, as usual. Just asking, no curiosity what so ever. _What do you want?_

Each of the scientists glanced at each other, preparing for what was coming next. On the operating table sat a large container, plenty big enough for a full grown human. Grimacing, each of the scientists began to lift the container, a horrible smell leaking from the edges. It hit the room hard; burnt hair and flesh mixed with mold and decay.

"Gah," The scientist wrinkled his noise.

Each of the scientists was struggling not to gag; instead, they took out scented handkerchiefs and began to breathe into them. Wesker was the only one who seemed unaffected by it. He actually removed his glasses and bent forward, the unnatural color of his eyes gleaming.

A burnt corpse, a child by the looks of it, stared up at him blankly. The burns made it almost impossible to determine the sex.

"The subject was found on the outskirts of Silent Hill." A scientist reported. "Someone must have dumped the body there, than drove off."

Wesker nodded, a slow smile playing on his lips. It was going to be a long night. "Has an autopsy been performed?"

"Yes."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Come here." The scientist began to lead him away from the group, into an adjoining room where they performed the autopsy. The autopsy room smelled strongly of alcohol, not death like you'd think. The table where the recent autopsy had been was scrubbed clean. The scientist produced a cooler form under the cabinets, and pulled it open. Wesker leaned forward to get a glimpse of the contents. What he saw made him suck in a sharp breath; his eyes began to glow again.

"Part of the stomach contents?"

"Yes." The scientist announced. "A failed fetus."

_8:23, same day, Café Rouge_

Ada nervously tapped the table top with her manicured nails, occasionally checking the café door where people were pouring in and out. It was a small café located downtown that was too popular for its size. Ada was smashed all the way in the back, which was fine for her, as she did not want to be seen by any other employee, or her boss.

Happy chatter drifted around the café, the sound of clinking coffee cups and smell of desert and food calmed Ada down a bit. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe, wondering what it was like to lead an ordinary life. To have no nightmares while you were awake, to have a ordinary, if not boring, job, and to have friends that you've known since you were twelve. Ada would never know that.

Downtown was a popular hangout for the college crowd, and couples. Swapping out her expensive red dress for a pair of dark jeans and a gray, cashmere sweater, Ada blended in just fine. The spy watched a couple, a few feet away, drinking coffee happily. Neither of them were talking, just sipping, and passing each other shy, cute smiles from time to time. The boy, who had long blond hair, made Ada think of Leon. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. He was more a fascination to her than a crush. Six years ago, he had been a rookie cop, naïve, and a little dim headed, and entirely adorable. Just a kid. Six years could do a lot for a person, she supposed. So when she first saw him, being carried out of a cabin unconscious with Luis, it had made her heart stop, her head reel. His hair had been much lighter, his body much more toned, but it was him. No longer a boy, a man. His attitude had become commanding, she was impressed by…everything he did, everything he had become.

Ada slid lower into her seat. She felt bad for leaving him on the island with Ashley before it blew up. But she had had no choice. She gave him a escape route dammit, she had no intention of him dying. She had wanted him to live. It would make her happy just knowing he was out there. Ada was not a romanticist; she was tired of getting involved with jerks who spoke with their muscles and not their heads. Leon probably wasn't any better anyhow.

When she glanced up next, Luis was entering the café. Dressed casually in black pants and a button up gray shirt, Ada thought he looked healthier than she'd seen him.

"Hey," She greeted, with a smile as Luis struggled around a chair occupied by a college student. The girl tried to unsuccessfully pull in her chair more, Luis squeezed his way through, offering the girl sly apologetic smile before seating himself. "_Ay yie yie," _He commented. "It's as crowded as hell."

"I think this is my first time seeing you out of the lab since you woke up from the dead." Ada said.

"It feels like it's the first time I've been." Luis chuckled.

"Are you finished moving in?"

"Wasn't much to move. Half of my stuff was in the village before it got cleaned out."

"Ouch." Ada grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't anything important. Just research I spent years collecting that was the jewel of my work that I ended up despising." He lapsed into a silence. "It was once a very beautiful village. The village _was_ half my stuff, it held my fondest memories."

"Luis…I'd like to hire you to research something for me." Ada said, skipping to the point.

Luis frowned, and leaned in closer with his chair. "Oh?"

"It's a town. Silent Hill. I doubt you've heard of it. It's abandoned right now. I've searched, but haven't found much. You know a lot more about that topic than I do."

"Uh huh." Luis stirred his coffee with a spoon. "Why?"

Ada straightened up, and looked around to make sure she knew no one, before turning back to Luis. "I'm not interested in the town." She said is low voice. "Wesker is."

"Ah." Luis said, his eyes widening

Ada nodded. "Today, a girl came to see him. Her name was Laura Sunderland. I don't know what Wesker wanted with her, I don't think she knows either. She has some connection to the town. Wesker sent me away to talk to her privately. She was upset when I saw her again. Whatever Wesker spoke to her about much have really gotten to her. She's just a kid."

"So," Luis pondered out loud. "What do you think he wants?"

"I have no idea." Ada admitted. "But I want to know. It can't be good. Besides, there's something about Laura, I want to help her. She's a bit of a brat, but, I feel sorry for her."

"When did all this happen?"

"This afternoon. That's not all. I swiped a manila folder from him, and read it. They were missing reports on two girls. A girl named Angela and a girl named Claudia. Both vanished without a trace, and their bodies were never found. I checked up their cases on the internet. I found stuff about Angela, but I could only find bits and pieces on Claudia. I had to hack into the files."

"What did you find?"

"Claudia _lived_ in Silent Hill. Her father was some religious nut who helped run this church. Nothing at all interesting. She was reported missing by an anonymous caller one day. No one ever found her. Then there was Angela. She was raised in Portland, her mother died when she was a young girl. Her father often got into trouble with the cops. On the same day she was reported missing, her father was found dead in the kitchen from stab wounds. Her mother was buried, and from, Silent Hill."

Luis let out a low whistle. "Whoa. That's strange. So, why do you think Wesker is interested in these two?"

Ada began to tap her nails again, frowning. "I don't know."

The two lapsed into a silence. Luis was nursing his coffee, looking over Ada's head at the wall, a peculiar expression on his face. "I wonder who reported Claudia missing." He said out of the blue.

Ada shrugged, glancing at her watch and realizing how late it was becoming. "So, will you find out what you can about the town?"

Luis nodded, leaning back in his chair. His eyes traveled over to the next table where a attractive girl was sitting with her friends. They were smiling at him. He returned the smile charmingly. Ada rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Luis, will you?"

"I already said yes!" H protested. "But what kind of stuff do you want me to look for?"

"Anything odd. Missing cases, murders, history, etc…"

"_Mierda, senoritta. _I'm a scientist, not a history graduate."

Ada smiled and patted his hand. "Don't worry; it's just like conducting a science fair project. What's the weirdest out the weird of that town?"

Luis scowled into his coffee cup. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just like a eighth grader again."

**I'm really sorry if this is still confusing. I'm trying not to make it be, especially for peopler who haven't actually playd silent hill or don't know the storyline. **


	9. Melancholy Requiem

Cheryl Mason was tired; her legs began to get that rubbery feeling. She knew she stop before she made herself sick, but the image of her in her mind kept her legs moving, and her arms pumping at her sides. Every muscle in her body felt strained, tense. The fog was so thick; she just hoped she could remember the way…it had been years…

_Oh g-d, please let her be okay._

Wind lashed at her cheeks fiercely, each hollow echo of her shoes on the pavement reminded her just how alone she was in the world. Empty building after building watched as she ran past, all of them showing no signs of neglect except for the absence of humans. It had been like that for a long time now. Everyone in the town was damned, even those no longer living there were. The town was mysterious, it suppressed power on its own, it reached out to people, Cheryl knew. It thrived of human's; human fear, human sin, human sacrifice. Even before the town was built, Cheryl bet the whole area was screwed up even then.

_What darkness has been opened?_

She was no stranger to the darkness. It had been apart of her whole life. Even before this mess happened, its dormancy in her body was evident. She felt it always, even know as she ran throughout the town where its power was strongest. It had always been apart of Cheryl, the darkness, even before she had been born. Even before Alessa had been born. Cheryl suspected the darkness reached far back in history. There was no birth of darkness, no death either, it was just _there_. Its origins were no mystery. Darkness was just human nature, in a way. That's why this town was so dangerous. Somehow, this town was able to reach a person's darkness, and make it a reality.

Cheryl was in front of Jack's Inn now, the park wasn't far away, she knew. Even though it had been years since she was last here, she remembered the way so clearly, even through the thick fog. In fact, she knew her way around almost by heart, even the areas she hadn't been to. Part of her realized she was remembering the town from Alessa's memory, not her own. A lot of Cheryl's memory wasn't her own, well, it was in a way, but she never thought of it as _her _memory. She didn't look at a building and think: _"I went there to buy all my shoes."_ It was: _"Alessa bought all of her shoes in that store."_ So to say the least, it was like looking in on a stranger's life, not her own. In a way, she felt like a trespasser.

Cheryl hadn't always been Cheryl Mason, at one point, she had been Heather Morris, and before that, Alessa Gillespie.

Alessa had lived in silent Hill years ago. When she had been only seven, Alessa burned in a house fire instigated by her mother, purposely landing Alessa in the hospital with burn wounds beyond fatality. Alessa would not die though; Dahlia Gillespie knew that the dormant fetus in her daughter's body would keep her alive. Dahlia was leader of a cult known as The Order whom believed in the coming of their 'g-d' who would bring to the Earth absolute paradise and replenish their sins. For 'g-d' to be born, 'g-d' needed a womb to be born through, and this person needed to suffer a great deal in order for 'g-d' to live. Alessa Gillespie suffered greatly in the hospital; she wished she could die, for she saw no good coming out of this. No 'g-d', a demon. Her own life had been hell, her only friend, Claudia Wolf, believed she was dead. Alessa had possessed extraordinary powers her whole life, due to the dormant fetus in her. Cheryl never did know if this helped her do what she had done. Alessa Gillespie split her soul into another being, a baby during the fire, and made sure she was sent away. The ritual was stalled, for the time being, Alessa was safe, but still suffered.

The baby was found on the side of the road by a man named Harry Mason, and his wife. The couple adopted the baby, naming her Cheryl. A few years later, Mrs. Mason died due to an illness; it was just Harry and Cheryl. They became close; Harry's only light in life was his precious daughter, who adored him wholeheartedly. Cheryl was only seven when she returned to Silent Hill with Harry, who knew nothing of her origins. That was when things got bad. Alessa sensed Cheryl coming, and projected herself out of her body as her astral being. She caused Harry and Cheryl to crash on the outskirts of town. Cheryl and Alessa became one again. Newly adjoined, they created a realm of darkness that covered the town, and were able to project their astral beings inside this darkness. The town became a ghost town than, replaced with demons instead of humans. Harry sought out his daughter, coming across Dahlia Gillespie who purposely mislead him, making him believe Alessa was to blame of everything. By the time it was too late to realize what was going on, Dahlia Gillespie had Alessa back again, the ritual continued. Since Alessa saw the fetus as a demon, it was born one. Harry fought the demon, and killed it. Alessa, who was dying at that point, handed Harry a baby and created a portal out o the darkness for him to escape. So he left without his daughter, understanding she was gone.

Although Harry missed Cheryl, he grew up to love this new child, but Silent Hill wasn't done with them yet. A follower of The Order came seeking out Harry's baby, claiming that she was Alessa and that 'g-d' was growing inside of her. Out of desperation and need to protect him and his daughter Harry murdered them, and then the two moved switching identities. Cheryl became Heather Morris. Heather grew up as a normal child, never aware of her identity. She and Harry were always close, the lights of each others lives. Even though she was unaware of Silent Hill, Heather frequently had nightmares of the place that she dismissed, not wanting to believe anything irrational. On an ordinary Sunday when she was seventeen, Heather went to the mall. A man approached her, asking her if she was Heather, and saying that he was Douglas Cartland, a P.I. and that he had been searching for her. Heather evaded him, thinking he might be a creep. She was only gone from the mall a few minutes before everything happened. Everyone was gone, only monsters remained. Frightened, but determined, Heather made her way home, only to find that her father had been murdered by a missionary. Heather confronted Claudia Wolf whom she did not remember at the time, who was responsible for her father's death. Driven by anger, Heather went with Douglas to Silent Hill to find Claudia to make her pay for what she'd done. Heather had read the little book her father had left behind before his death, in it was a story about Heather, her birth, what she was. Douglas had been hired by Claudia to find Heather, and had been dragged into the nightmare. The last confrontation took place at the church where Heather, now knowing she was Alessa, faced Claudia. Claudia said she herself didn't deserve paradise after what she'd done, killing Harry Mason, but as long as the world received paradise, and everyones sins were forgiven. Heather felt no compassion toward the woman Alessa had called 'sister'. Heather swallowed a pill left behind from her father when that time came, and vomited up the fetus. In attempt to have the 'g-d' born properly, Claudia ate the fetus, saying that she would birth 'g-d'. Something was born, but it wasn't a 'g-d'. Heather killed it. She never found out what happened to Claudia. Cheryl went to get Douglas, back in the amusement park. It was there Heather became Cheryl. The name her father had given her.

Cheryl shook her head; this was not the time for remembering such things. All that mattered now was that she found Harriet safe, and stopped whoever was doing this. Another stray tear slipped from the corner of her eye again, Cheryl batted it away. For the longest moment, she stood staring into space, thinking of how much she wished her father was still here.

"Dad," Cheryl whispered. "I need you." Her heart ached with his absence, even nearly twelve years later. For a second, Cheryl imagined him standing there, thought of him searching for her so long ago. What would he say? What kept him sane during that time? He hadn't known what they wanted then, Cheryl wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

The young woman picked up in a trot again, her flashlight beam slicing through the torrents of fog that stood before her. She had a strong feeling that the nightmare was beginning again, she only hoped it ended better.

_Why do they want Harriet? I threw up the fetus; it's not a part of us anymore!_

Cheryl rubbed the flashlight lens from the dirt it had gathered, continuing forward, but walking. All of her joints ached; her side felt like it would split open any moment. She needed her strength, for whatever would come.

After Cheryl had left the town with Douglas, night had already gone. When they arrived back at Cheryl's apartment, Cheryl fell asleep, she slept for hours. Days passed without her realizing it. People passed without her seeing them. It was just her, but who was she. Cheryl hadn't been sure anymore. Her father, her loving, nurturing, father that Cheryl had loved endlessly was gone. She might as well have been too. She wasn't sure if she was Cheryl, Heather, or Alessa, they were all so different from each other.

Cheryl knew she couldn't just wait for someone to come get her; she had to save herself from herself. After all, everyday was a new start.

A blast of static from the radio burst through her head. Cheryl raised her gun, steadied her legs.

_Come on bitches…I'll do what I have to…_

In the distance, something staggered into sight. Cheryl aimed her gun at it, her forefinger caressing the trigger. She waited for it to get closer, using herself as bait.

_Bang!_

The gun shuddered in her hands; Cheryl took a slight surprised step back. Blood burst from the creature's womb, an inhuman grunt emitted from the demon. Cheryl took a step back, her gun still drawn. When she was sure it was dead, Cheryl took a step closer to it. It resembled a burnt victim, long singed strands of blackened hair were splayed over its face. It even smelt of burnt flesh. Cheryl walked away immediately, images of fire playing in her head.

_When I find those bitches who took her…_

Why would they have taken Harriet? She was worthless to them; she wasn't even Cheryl's biological daughter. Cheryl's ex-husband had wanted a child, but Cheryl couldn't explain to him that she was scared of giving birth. She new it would most likely be safe, that nothing bad would happen, but a part of her was scared. Was scared for the baby she birthed. Was afraid to risk it being…something else…

Harriet was Cheryl's only daughter, her whole life. She still had Douglas who had acted as a father to her, but Harriet…Cheryl had first looked into her daughter's gray eyes in the orphanage, and felt a tug of adoration, a special bond between the infant she couldn't explain except that she had been meant to be hers.

_She's only seven! She can't give them a damn thing!_

Cheryl felt a sudden impulse to run all the way to the church, to strangle anyone in her path. She needed to find her daughter, she needed to find Harriet.

"My baby," Cheryl whispered, picking up her pace. "I won't let them hurt you…like they hurt me."

A roar tore at her heart, making it bleed profusely. Cheryl collapsed in exhaustion onto a nearby bench, waiting for the spell to pass. _I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry…_Despite her promises, tears bled down her face. For a second, the fleeting image of Harry, searching for her in Silent Hill, sprang into her head. _Oh dad, I loved you so much. _"Please," Cheryl rocked her body back and forth. "Please, oh g-d, don't let them take her away from me." She needed her father so much.

"Please, dad." She said next. "Please help…"

_Cheryl, never be afraid to be afraid…_Her father would tell her. She knew he would.

_I need to find Harriet._

Cheryl rose, and continued on.

_Who's doing this?_

_Umbrella, 8:47 a.m., Next day._

**Number 4-DEATH: Burn marks-NAME: Unknown-GENDER: Female-AGE: Unknown-RACE: Caucasian-OCCUPATION: Unknown**

**Number 5-DEATH: Burn Marks-NAME: Unknown-GENDER: Female-AGE: Unknown-RACE: African American-Occupation: Unknown**

**Number 6- DEATH: Burn marks-NAME: Unknown-GENDER: Female-AGE: Unknown-Race: Caucasian-OCCUPATION: Unknown**

The line of bodies went on without end, each burned corpse covered by a thin hospital sheet. The numbers at the end of each trolley were the only ways each was identifiable, without them, they all resembled burnt heaps. The only thing that didn't differ all nine corpses was the death, and the stomach contents.

Wesker smiled as he strolled down the line, disregarding the smell they all emitted. "Incredible," He whispered.

No missing reports had been issued yet, no news about large fires. Each of the bodies had been found within the limits of that town, Silent Hill.

Each body had had a failed fetus within them.

What were the odds of all nine corpses being pregnant? Judging by the size of some of them, they had been young, maybe only nine or so…unable to give birth…

Wesker weaved his way through the bustling throngs of scientist in the main laboratory, sighting Ada along the way. Wekser waved her over, she approached with caution. "Agent Wong." He greeted with usual formalness.

"Wesker," She returned, unable to meet his eyes.

"I would like to speak with you in my office." Wekser said.

The two walked in silence, neither of them making any comments. Wesker kept both eyes trined ahead so Ada couldn't tell where he was staring at exactly. His face held usual dignified impassiveness. The door leading to the office had already been opened, Weser walked in first, followed by Ada. Her red dress swung around her legs, her arms were crossed tightly in front of her. Someone else was in the room too. Ada look up in acknowledgement, nearly choking in surprise at the figure in the chair.

"Ada, good to see you."

**I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but it will keep the storyline moving. Please review.**


	10. Secret Plight

"Krauser," Ada murmured softly.

The big man reclined comfortably in the chair, one leg slung over the other. Large, muscular arms rested against a well built stomach. Jack Krauser had a slight smirk on his scarred face as he looked at Ada, enjoying her discomfort and surprise.

"What up, doll face?" The agent sneered. "Missed me?"

Wesker shut the door behind him, causing Ada to jump slightly. She hadn't been expecting this, and felt very uncomfortable being in the same room with the man _she_ had killed, deliberately. The weight of the gun on her thigh holster offered little comfort, a much large gun rested in Krauser's holster. His knife had been removed from its home on his shoulder; it now carelessly dangled in the blonde's hand as he twirled it around aimlessly.

Ada took a deep, straightening her shoulders. "It seems as if some paper work is in order." She said, looking at Wesker. Ada forced her pounding heart to slow, the adrenaline that had been rushing before came to a halt, suddenly making Ada feel tired. More of Umbrella's magic, of course.

Krauser's smirk grew.

Ada stared levelly at him. "It's funny," She said casually. "Could've sworn I killed you." She shrugged. "Guess I hadn't kept in mind the amazing magic of Wesker."

"The effect of my death wasn't for you, doll face, it was for Saddler. I needed a reason to not return to work. Figured you'd get the sample one way or the other." He grinned suddenly, bearing sharp, white teeth. "I just assumed _Sera_ needed a pink slip too."

Ada was about to retort, her hand coming closer and closer to her holster. She truly hated Krauser, as good as a agent as he was, but he really was an ass. Wesker's sitting down caught both their attention. The ex-STARS member had a manila folder-the same one Ada had swiped-in his hands. "Ada," He said. "As much as I take pride in your assassination talents, I really prefer you not killing off my team."

Ada stiffened.

Wesker held up the folder in his hands. "This is familiar to you, isn't it?" Ada didn't say anything. "Perhaps you could tell me something you discovered about this?"

Krauser snickered softly, peering intensely at Ada who remained silent. Wesker, too, was watching her, waiting for her response. When he got none, the ex STARS captain clicked his tongue.

"Pity, Ada. Krauser," The agent looked up. "Would you mind telling your comrade a little about the contents in this folder?"

"I never read it."

"Yes, you have." Without warning, both of Wesker's fists came down-hard, on the glass table covering. Ada shielded her eyes immediately from flying glass, tiny needle-like pinches slashing her face. There was loud grunt next to her, she could hear Krauser's chair all backwards. The table covering was smashed; remains were now strewn over the table and floor. Shaking, Ada calmly brushed off the glass covered her skirt. Wesker peered down at the agents, although his face read no emotion, his glasses were removed, revealing two, angry cat-like eyes peering intensely at Ada and Krauser.

Krauser had jumped up at the sight of the smashing, his knife unsheathed, even though he realized he couldn't use it. Tiny pin-prints of blood covered his scarred faces, making it appear even more gruesome than before. Ada looked down at her own hands; tiny fragments had cut into her skin, causing thin streams of blood to run down her palm.

Only Wesker was unharmed from the outburst. The older man calmly removed a few pieces of glass from his clothing, as though nothing had happened. Krauser even looked a bit worried. The agent hesitated, than sheathed his knife.

"You two are my best agents." Wesker said in a low, dangerous voice. "I know not trust either of you, I've known not to from the very beginning."

Ada fidgeted nervously in her seat, the warm blood between her fingers slowly dripping onto her dress. Wesker leaned forward; the gold irises of his eyes were like magnets, drawing up Ada's own gray orbs relentlessly, until she couldn't help but stare into them. Wesker smiled slightly.

"Why did you steal the folder, Ada?"

Ada grimaced. "I was stupid," She said quietly. "It won't happen again sir, I promise." Ada bowed her head, feeling like a five year-old being scolded by a teacher.

"Ada…if you were just curious about my new project, why didn't you ask?"

Ada looked up, vaguely surprised. Wesker was staring at her thoughtfully, purposely laying out bait for her, Ada knew. She wouldn't fall for it. Despite the questions she wanted to ask, Ada did not go for the bait, she refused to have Wesker reel her in. Wesker chuckled deeply. "I do not need to tell you that curiosity killed the cat, Ms. Wong." He said. "My project is very big, perhaps one of the biggest projects I will have ever committed myself to."

"W…what is it?" Ada asked hesitantly, wanting an answer.

Without a word, Wesker opened his drawer, pulling out another folder, this one decidedly thicker than the others. He shoved across the table to Ada, who accepted it. Krauser craned his thick neck more, trying to get a closer look, all the while, trying not to look too interested. Wesker waited for Ada to read it quietly, no expression.

This time, each page in the folder was dedicated to one person each, a thicker amount of information of each. Most of them, from what Ada could tell, were about previous residents-possibly alive still-that were from, or were affiliated, with Silent Hill. Ada slowly turned each page, her gaze growing wider and wider. It surprised her how many of these people had been marked dead in red ink. One page in particular caught her attention. **James Sunderland**. Ada looked up at Wesker, than back down at the page. His name had been marked dead as well. On the next page was a woman named Mary, the deceased wife of James Sunderland. Ada's hand trembled as she turned to the next page. A picture of Laura greeted her.

"Laura…" Ada murmured.

"Yes, the young lady you met yesterday."

"But how…" Ada shook her head. "I thought her father was still alive."

"He is." Ada looked up. Wesker was smirking again. "He tried to trick people into thinking he was dead; he even used an alias for a short period. I guess he couldn't handle the strain of hiding, the guilt of killing himself off. Up to a few years ago, he assumed the name James Sherman. Your friend Luis helped me dig up quite a bit of information on him."

"Luis?" Ada's hand went involuntarily to her throat, suddenly feeling nervous. Krauser was leering beside her. "He helped you-"

"Don't look so surprised, Ada, he is afterall, one of _my_ workers, I gave him life. He feels incline to help me with my work."

"Does he know anything about this?" Ada asked quietly.

"No." Ada grimaced. Luis was getting into just what killed him last time. He would not be happy.

"What do you want with Laura?" Ada asked carefully, feeling inclined to defend the poor girl. "Why was she crying?"

"What happened between me and Ms. Sunderland is private information." Wesker said in a dangerous tone. "He father's alias was not all we dug up on him. His wife died many years ago-supposedly, no body was ever found. She had been very sick, she and her husband go away for a weekend, and neither is ever seen again…until now…"

"No," Ada shook her head. "You mean that…"

"Sounds suspicious to me." Krauser spoke up. "Man decides to kill his already dying wife. Maybe there was another woman…"

"How does this connect to Silent Hill?" Ada shot at Wesker. "Maybe she just died while with him on vacation, and he got scared."

"Than where'd he get the kid?" Krauser demanded. "The crone had no kids. She was adopted." He grinned. "Guess Wesker didn't tell you the best part yet. Sunderland most likely took his wife to Silent Hill for holiday there."

"You told Laura her father killed his wife." Ada figured, with a soft, sad voice.

"Yes. Only, Laura and Mrs. Sunderland knew each other before all that. They had met, in a hospital. Apparently, the two had been very close. Imagine learning that the person you love most killed the other person you loved most."

"How is this part of your project?"

"You see," Krauser said, standing for effect. "Wesker here believes that Laura is originally from Silent Hill, she was born there. Her parents gave her up for adoption, or else they died. The orphanages in Silent Hill were heavy believers of some religion. They brought up the children to be a part of the religion."

"You have this all figured out, don't out?" Ada glared savagely at Kraser who returned her smile easily.

"On contrary," Krauser said. "Wesker told me his whole plan. Brain work was nearly inevitable."

"Okay, so Laura once lived in Silent Hill." Ada said. "Why are you so interested in her?"

"The children of Silent Hill are different." Wesker said. "They're special. Laura, I believe, was to be used for some purpose by the people who looked after her-the same purpose that ended her up in the hospital."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I merely want to know." Wesker said simply. "Maybe to use the info for future plans."

Ada looked dubiously at Wesker. They fascinated him? Power fascinated him. That place must have been screwed up if it had caught his attention. Although his face was still unreadable, Ada knew he was lying, it was entirely obvious. Her own shit had told better lies than that. Funny, she'd expected a mastermind to have better excuses.

"To create more viruses?" Ada asked flatly.

"Yes, Ms. Wong." Wesker said, slightly irritably with dry sarcasm. "The rest is purely confidential." He gave a look that told her not to pursue the matter. "I believe you have some business to attend to Ada." It was true.

Exiting the room, a knot had formed in her stomach, dread, fear, anxiety. What was he doing? The question gnawed at her painfully. He was usually very vocal of his plans to her, she was his top agent!

_He's losing trust in me._

Something didn't settle right with her. Clearly, he didn't want her to know something, something that involved Laura, and those two girls-missing. Ada worried for Laura's safety. She didn't know what made her want to help her; Ada didn't like to help anyone but herself mostly. To be frank, Laura reminded her a bit of…Leon. A little naïve, a little outspoken…whatever Wesker had in store for her couldn't be good.

_The children of Silent Hill aren't like others. They're special._

Special in what way? What made Silent Hill different from so many other places? Was there something she was missing? What had Wesker told Laura yesterday?

Fear succumbed to tenseness; Ada could feel the pain building up. The knot in her stomach tightened, Ada stopped and had to actually steady herself on the wall. She couldn't explain what this was coming from, she suddenly felt so anxious, so dreadful of the events to come. A sudden flood of realization hit her, making her think of how time was running out, but she didn't know of what. Something was going to happen, that she knew. Something unpleasant.

Ada took out her cell phone, rapidly punching the numbers. Having casually glimpsed over her phone as she did this, she caught a fleeting image of a girl, about fourteen to sixteen, standing at the end of the hall, wearing a blue dress. When Ada blinked, she was gone as though she had never been there at all.

"Shit…" Ada murmured softly to herself. A voice picked up on the other end of the phone. Ad jumped slightly, having forgotten the phone had been ringing.

"Luis," Ada said urgently. "I need to pick up a friend for me tonight."

_Wesker's Office._

"Do you think she suspects?" Krauser asked the ex-STARS captain. Wesker sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes." He answered. "I know she does."

"What are we going to do?" Krauser asked gruffly, turning to face his boss.

"Nothing…yet." Wesker said. "Wong doesn't know it yet, but she is a key component in my master plans. Sunderland trusts her more than me."

Krauser nodded in agreement. "I followed them yesterday to the park." He said. "they were talking, but I couldn't hear."

"I think if we play our cards right," Wesker said thoughtfully. "We can have Ada lure Sunderland to just where we want her. I'm sure she is still considering our proposition, Sunderland. After all, she loved Mary far before she loved James. In the meanwhile, Krauser, I want you to continue to keep an eye on Ada and our Spanish friend, I'd hate for them to found out things so soon." He smiled abruptly. "The games have just begun."

**Author's Note- Just to warn you, I will be making up information for characters that have not been provided already. I really appreciate your reviews, this story is really tricky and complex, I'm still trying to figure some things out. Please message me if you have any questions, or haven't played Silent Hill and have any questions about what the heck I'm writing about. **

**I do not own SH or RE. **


	11. Trapped

Leon stopped in the middle of the road, struggling to catch his breath. The agent bent down and put his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Although he was in excellent shape and could have easily run five miles without pausing for a breather, he kept on having to stop to catch his breath. It wasn't from exhaustion, there was something else…Leon sniffed, wondering if something in the air was giving him such a hard time. Was it the fog somehow? The person over the radio had mentioned fire, and…hadn't there been a fire at the Baldwin Mansion? Although Leon had searched for the girl and her father, there had been no trace of them, or anyone else, having ever lived in that house for a while.

_I heard Amy screaming, there was smoke everywhere…_

"Maybe I just imagined it," He grumbled to himself. It might have just been his imagination, but he did feel a little different, light headed somehow. Was it the same thing that kept on causing him to pass out? Had he inhaled something that had caused him to hallucinate? Leon glanced down at his shirt. Bloodstains didn't lie, he knew.

"Or maybe I'm dreaming." He said drily.

Sighing, the agent pushed forward. He didn't know where h was, or where the school was. He wondered about that other woman, Cheryl. Was she okay? He grimaced at the thought of her daughter being lost here. He couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

Leon had been having an inner struggle with not helping her. He was an ex-cop, and now an agent for the government! It was his job to protect people.

_So why didn't you?_

The image of Cheryl standing there clutching her handgun was burned in his mind vividly. Her expression had been so determined, even a little angry. She acted like she had known just what to do, and she probably did. He had offered to go, than decided against insisting and playing the big, macho man who came to the rescue. Something about her hadn't struck him as being a damsel in distress…

_Chrreeechchchch…_

Static slowly became louder; Leon's hand went inadvertently to his radio, his trigger finger ready. The fog was too thick to see anything yet…but he was ready. Slowly, seconds passed, the static got louder, than slowly began to fade down. Leon stared hard at the fog, turning around to see where the monster was closing in.

_Come on you little bastard. _He thought. _I'm waiting…_

Nothing appeared, he hadn't heard another sound, and now the static was completely gone. Leon blew the breath he had been holding out, his bangs fluttering. Maybe the radio was just broken…

Instinctively, Leon checked his gun, finding that the chamber was empty. Great. He had no more bullets, if that monster had appeared—

Leon's head shot up, his ears straining for the noise-yes, it was real! Leon peered closer into the fog, trying to find the source. It sounded like soft scraping…running?

The blond moved through the white blanket, trying to keep quiet. His sharp hearing was straining, as were his eyes. Damn fog…

Through it all, a small form took shape. Leon moved a little closer, not wanting to draw attention to himself…just yet. It appeared to be human…with long hair and wearing a dress. A child…Not Amy…someone else.

Leon relaxed a bit, smiling slightly in relief to see the girl unhurt, and moved forward in attempt to catch the child's attention. "Thank g-d," He called out in soothing voice. "Your mother's been worried sick-"

The girl took off running abruptly as though she hadn't heard him, her footsteps soft and rapid on the ground. "Hey!" Leon called, a bit louder. "Stop!" The girl kept on running.

_What is with the kids around here?_

Leon took off after the child whose advantage was the fog. Soon enough, she was out of sight, hidden behind the white curtain. Leon slowed his pace, confused and slightly disoriented in the thick mist. "Kid…!" He paced forward. "I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help! I know your mother!"

Only silence met him.

Leon made a large circle of the narrow street, his ears waiting for the sound of scuffling feet. There was still nothing, it was as though the girl had disappeared. Sighing in disappointment, he jogged forward in the direction the girl had run. The street boasted of mainly town houses, colonial and regal looking. Grass bordered the sidewalks, so if the girl tried to run past, he could have easily heard her. The fog was becoming denser, he must have been going into a wider area. Already, something was in sight, something on the ground. There was something different…

"What the-" Leon cut off, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. Nothing. The road had completely broken off, down a deep cliff, into nothing. It went down far too deep to see the bottom through the fog. Leon reached out into the open air, wondering if it was his mind. How did this happen?

Where had the child gone from here? The street had been too narrow to have passed her without seeing or hearing her.

"My g-d," Leon croaked, feeling sick. "My g-d." Dread pent up in his stomach, he dropped to the ground and tried to peer far over the edge, tried to see the bottom. "Hey!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, desperate. He waited for a muffled answer, but all was quiet. No sign of life, not that he'd had been able to tell anyways. His hands were shaking. He slowly got up. He hated things that involved children.

Still fighting off the urge to vomit, Leon turned and went rapidly down the street, a sense of failure coming over him. He was the agent; he was supposed to save people! Instead, he had chased the girl down the street through the fog that neither of them could see through—

_No, _He thought bluntly. _I had no idea._

_Hmmh._

Leon tensed, looking up sharply at the noise. Through the fog, a small figure was hurrying away, giggling merrily. Leon gaped, than nearly collapsed with relief, not noticing the girl disappearing. She had gone so fast, that Leon nearly wondered if he had seen her at all. Of course he had, hadn't he? She just must have seen the cut-off road and snuck by him quietly, why not?

This time, Leon sprinted forward, not wanting to miss her again. Taking long strides, Leon pumped out air, running as quickly as possible. The buildings seem to dissolve into one another through the fog, like an old fashioned tape. The girl had long disappeared, but she couldn't have gotten too—

A flash of orange ducked into the mist, his radio nearly jumped off his belt as it burst out static. Leon stopped dead short, his mouth dropping open. The static was so loud that Leon had to turn it off, hoping the…_thing_ hadn't heard it. Making sure it was really there, Leon took a few steps back. For some reason, he had suddenly stepped into a cold fear, like fresh adrenaline. His mind seemed to scream _Run! Run! Run!_, but his legs remained still.

_That looks like Ashley's sweater. Is she really here?_

"H…Hey!" He called out hesitantly. "Ashley, is that you?"

_Why did you make me crash?_

Something stirred, there was a momentary silence that filled in the gaps between real and imagination, then a low sound, too soft to be heard almost, but it was there. Leon swallowed, why did that made him so nervous?

The silhouette of a girl became clear, her head bent sharply forward. She wore orange and a green skirt, just like Ashley, but what was wrong with her skin?

Leon backed up, wishing for bullets more badly than ever.

Ashley staggered out of the fog, her blonde hair hanging limply over her face, darkened by…blood?

"Ashley…"

The head shot back, revealing the same horrible creature from the hospital, the one with the unhinged jaw.

Every muscle tensed, Leon waited for something to happen. The creature, still partly hidden by the fog, just seemed to stare at Leon for what seemed like forever, the sounds emitting from its throat barely audible. Slowly, the creature retreated backwards into the fog. Leon couldn't move an inch; the hairs on his neck were standing straight up. Only once the creature was completely out sight did Leon dare to move. Slowly, he backed away from where the creature had appeared near, his heart finally slowing to its regular rhythm.

"You."

Cheryl walked up behind him, her gun pointed directly at his head. Leon looked at her in surprise. Slowly, she retreaded back a few feet, lowering her gun to her side. Placing her hand over her heart, she breathed out a ragged breath. "My g-d, I almost shot you." She murmured shakily.

Leon breathed out to, but in relief, glad she hadn't intended shooting him. Cheryl shook her head as though regaining composure, her face becoming grave and still. Wearily pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, she looked measurably at Leon almost despairingly.

Leon shrugged the last of his nerves away; meeting Cheryl's nearly dazed looked. A lightheadedness floundered his skull a second then, making him wonder if he was about to faint again. Was it ordinary for car crash victims to continuously pass out? Was the crash also responsible for the odd dreams? The more he thought about Amy and the fire, the less real it had seemed. There hadn't been any smoke after all, and he had been unharmed. There had also been those other weird dreams with the girl in blue…

"I just tried to go to the church." She said. Although her voice was oddly calm, her lip trembled and her eyes were red and moist. "I tried to cut through the amusement park, but the road was completely gone, there was nothing. And," She added, trembling. "I just tried to get to my car to see if Harriet was there, but the road had disappeared there to." She shook, laughing drily as though finding some hidden humor in the conflict. "All the roads leading out of town have gone. We can't get out."

_Umbrella, 12:30, same day._

Everything was coming together too perfectly. Wesker grinned at the thought of the events that would come. All the pieces were about to fall into place, just as the man had said. The hardest part was over, now came rewarding bit.

_Luring that brat out of her house was a bit of a challenge. _He mused. _Her mother must know she's gone already, the man said she would go to the town immediately. _

He hadn't shared any of this yet to Krauser or Ada. Krauser would more or less attempt to get involved. Ada, well…Wesker found his trust in Ada was rapidly declining. As good of an agent as she was, she was dishonest, having had played double agent several times. Plus, after finding out she had stolen his files, well…

The tall man moved from his desk, almost restlessly. The previous night's experiments had revealed just as he had expected. All the bodies had contained failed fetuses, too premature to determine genders…although he expected all were the same. It was too odd to be a coincidence, all the bodies were found on the outskirts of Silent Hill, all the bodies burnt beyond recognition, there was a definite connection...one the man had refused to tell him for some reason.

_All the more reason to find out._ He thought.

Wong was becoming a bit of a nuisance to him to. She clearly was worried about Sunderland's, although Wesker could only imagine why. The girl was a bitchy brat when she was upset, apparently, he could only imagine why her father had adopted her.

_Her dear father's been lying to her for years. _He reflected. _They say the human mind tries to avoid pain; she must have blocked it out all together. _

The human mind was complex; people didn't really understand the true power it is capable of. If a traumatic event happens to someone, it is human nature to avoid pain at all cost, even blocking it out all together, sometimes. Some people would rather forget all together than facing pain…or guilt. But these things could only remain dormant for so long…after all, we all must face ourselves sooner or later.

There was shuffling outside the door, than a second later, Krauser walked in. "They're meeting tonight, all three of them." He reported immediately.

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"Wong, Sera, and Sunderland."

"Sunderland." Wesker nodded slowly, thoughtfully digesting this information. "Seems as if Ada is finally cracking on us. If she continues to disrupt my work any further, I'm afraid we'll have to use her for…far less unpleasant uses. Her lap dog Sera can go as well."

Krauser nodded, grinning. He had never like Ada or Luis, they were a nuisance to him and he would be glad to finally rid of them. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let them play out their cards by themselves." Wesker sat himself down. "If all goes right, they'll choose to end up in Silent Hill in the end. Besides, I'm sure Ada would be glad to go…once she finds out that her little lover boy is there."

It was Krauser's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Kennedy…?"

"I believe you know him."

"Why is he there?"

Without a word, Wesker opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out thin pamphlet of paper that was a decorative red color bordered with yellow. Krauser accepted the paper and read it over once. "A pamphlet." He stated. "You sent Kennedy over making him think he was going on vacation?"

"He crashed before he reached town." Wesker said, sounding slightly irritated. "An animal must have darted out in front of his car. My people found his car, but Kennedy was gone."

"He walked off."

"No," Wesker leaned closer over his desk. "Every year, dozens of people go 'missing' in that town. No trace of them is ever found. Someone else got to his body before we did…someone working against us." He added quietly.

"Any idea who it is?" Krauser asked.

"No," Wesker brandished another sheet of paper from his desk, this one sloppily stained with red ink. It was a simple piece of white paper, small. In the middle, a circle with a triangle in the middle bordered with odd designs in red ink, as though someone had stamped it on.

**Authors Note- I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't very interesting, but I need these type of chapters to build up the storyline. Anyway, I have decided to have Leon and Cheryl (I always think of her as Heather ) to kind of join forces, or at least to help each other out more often. A cop and a parent searching for their kid...sound familiar? For those of you non-Silent Hill players who are reading this story, if you are completely lost, I will be glad to clearify anything. And thank you for those pointing out flaws I have added (Accidentally.) In games, I'm never the person fighting the monster, my friends are...I'm a wimp so I write really crappy fight scenes. Anyways, keep up the reviews.**


	12. Bitter Sacrafice

"Okay…here you go."

Luis set down a slim stack of papers on the counter in front of Ada. "You know, you could have found this all yourself. I'm about to have my ass fired if I don't get back to work." Ada looked up and smiled sweetly. "What? And have the talents of a brilliant researcher go unused?"

Luis chuckled. "You got me there, _Chica._" He absently reached into his pocket, knowing that nothing would be there, but never giving up hope that a smoke would magically appear in his pocket. He scowled. Out of all the things Luis ha to give up, smoking was one of the smaller sacrifices. The two were standing in Luis's small kitchen. He had moved into the apartment less than a week before. Evidence of this was shown through the cardboard boxes still strewn through rooms and unopened containers. Although Ada really liked Luis, she felt a little odd being in his apartment, his own personal space. After his 'death' in Spain, the _Los Illuminados _had tried to burn all of the scientist's possessions. What little Ada had had saved were hung or placed around the apartment.

It had only been one week before, but it seemed more like one decade. That nightmare had ended, but which one was beginning now? Ada had asked Luis to dig up more info on Silent Hill. The work needed for Wesker could wait, if it should be worked on at all. Ada figured she probably could have found it all herself, but Luis was more experienced at that stuff than she was. Plus, she just felt better if Luis didn't go to work. Wesker was probably suspicious of Luis just because he hung around Ada. Actually, Luis knew nothing of Ada's plan to betray and leave Wesker, but Wesker was probably aware of it. Ada wasn't blind, she knew that Wesker's trust in her had hit zero, but work came before trust for Wesker, and she was his best damn spy.

_And Krauser…_She thought grimly.

"I really appreciate you doing this." She sighed, absently straightening out the pack of papers. "I really do…I know it was…a lot…"

"It was fun." He shrugged. "Like the old days. Besides, found some really interesting stuff." Pause. "That place is screwed up."

"In what way?"

Luis gestured toward the papers. "These papers will tell you."

Ada nodded and picked up the first one, a basic sketch of the towns history. It wasn't very long, nor did lend her much information for the present. Before settlers arrived in the town, the original inhabitants, presumably Native Americans lived in the area where the town is currently located. They use to perform odd rituals in the area in attempts to talk to the deceased. They believed the area was sacred, and named it Place of the Silenced Spirits_. _The article went on to say about the town's growth, abandonment, and re-growth. Nothing was very interesting. Ada looked up.

"This doesn't tell me much."

"No, but…" Luis pulled out another sheet of paper and placed it in Ada's hands. "I found this. Anything sound familiar?"

Ada looked down at the longer article, and began to read. It was an internet source from some crap looking website. Amazing how dull life could be.

**Since the early history of man, religion has been a major process in the growth of humanity. While major religions that have been in existence since the beginning and are still widely practiced today (Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, Baptism…) many smaller religions now mostly forgotten, once were homes to people's faith. Among the most unknown and interesting was The Order. The Order's roots began in the area now known as Silent Hill where they never really spread. The Order was in existence before it had been established as a cult. Long before the town was in existence, natives of the area used the area and lake as sacrificial grounds, this presumably included human sacrifices. It is believed that some of the original founders of The Order were the area natives, along with the settlers. The Order's belief seems to be a mix of Judaism, Christianity, and beliefs of the natives. Also, the Jewish **_**Kabbalah**_** seems to be intercepted into the religion, although this is not certain. The cult's main deity is not fully known. Although it is mainly thought of as being a g-d like figure, it has also been called a demon. It is not clear on whether this being is suppose to be a male or female, as it is referred to either way. Interestingly enough, beliefs in the cult seem to have changed over a period of time. Whether this is to encourage more people to join or the cult honest beliefs differ is unknown. One thing has never change; human sacrifice has been with the cult since the beginning. Within this that the most interesting of sacrifices arises. In most cases, human sacrifices are offering for a g-d to keep to ensure their satisfactory and help. In this case, sacrifices are not for the happiness of It, but the **_**birth **_**of this deity. The cult strongly believes that this deity can reborn through the right vessel (A female.) into the real world and will bring both judgment day, and absolute paradise. While this sounds nice, it is hear that the line between g-d and devil starts to crack. The chosen 'mother' for this occasion, while pregnant with the deity, must be kept in pain and agony to nurture the life inside. It seems a bit odd that a deity that feeds of this agony is the true bringer of paradise, none the less, this belief is practiced. For more info, go to …**

_Well, this nice, but why am I reading it?_ Ada shot Luis a puzzled look. "Yes?

Luis drew forth another piece of paper, this time photocopies of newspaper articles. He set them out on the counter individually, dividing up each one so they weren't touching. He glanced up at Ada's skeptical gaze. "These were all from the sixties," He said, indicating the speck marked papers. "Each one in the areas around Silent Hill, Ashefield, Brahms, and Pleasant River. They are all in Portland and within an hours drive from each other." Luis paused, straightening out an article.

Ada scanned each newspaper, slowly rotating over everyone. . They were all on the page, sometimes just a small article occupying some corner, sometimes the full page. Each one had a picture along with it. Missing. Girl Goes Missing in Pleasant River. Police Baffled. Missing Girl Case Closes. Ada counted over a dozen missing children within a two year span, all within fifty miles of each other. Eight female girls, none of them over twelve.

"Sound familiar?

Ada looked up. "Excuse me?"

"The children-female children."

Ada stared at him blatantly. "You're the scientist."

Luis made another pocket-gesture, scowled, and pushed back his dark locks instead. "Do you remember the bodies in the lab?"

Ada made a silent gasp, her flying to her wine-colored mouth. "You mean that's _them?" _She jabbed a finger at the articles. Luis nodded, his eyes bright. "How-"

"I think we've solved a nearly half a decade old mystery, _chica."_

"That's awful."

"That's not the best part." Luis paused, glancing over his shoulder, a slight detect of paranoia on his high-cheek boned face. "Ah." He looked back at Ada. "All of the bodies had unborn fetuses in them. All of the fetuses were deformed, they probably wouldn't have made it anyway, and they were just as burnt as the bodies, even though they were inside. They weren't apt to survive."

"Oh." Ada frowned. "I thought females couldn't conceive that young."

"They usually can't. But the fetuses don't look like they were conceived sexually, and I doubt it was done asexually." He added, a slight bit of humor hanging off the words.

"So…how did it end up in their wombs?"

Luis shrugged. "Can't tell, but," He gestured toward the article about The Order. "Some theories are being strewn out."

Ada held his stare with disbelief. "You can not be serious."

"_Si."_

"Your saying," She paused, her finger tips dancing on the side of her arm." That those girls in the lab are human vessels for a g-d?"

"Or demon." He added lightly.

"I find that a bit hard to believe."

"Me too," Another pause. "But they aren't _right._ Those fetuses are entirely malformed; it's hard to differentiate it between a human and an animal! It…it makes no _sense. _I've never seen something like it before. We're all baffled."

"Okay," The Asian woman said sarcastically. "So its baby little g-ds in the lab"

"I didn't say they were g-ds." Luis said plaintively. "I just said that they don't look normal. Maybe not that, but they defiantly are not completely human. I don't know what that cult thought they were doing, or implanting in these girls, maybe not a g-d, but something else. I'm willing to believe in scientific advancement, they found some way to impregnate people through…a way I've never heard of. Maybe they called it 'magic'."

Ada nodded, seeing his theory. "Why did they all die?"

"The fetuses? That's easy…none of the girls were suitable to carry children."

"Why?" Ada asked, putting her hands down. Suddenly, she felt very pissed off the jackass who was instigating this. "Why after all these years? Who would've put those bodies on the side of the road?"

"That's what I was wondering too. Think about it, if Wesker hadn't been the first to find them, who would have?"

Ada shrugged. "Who ever was there."

"Right. If any other person had found them, they would have called police, the media would be alerted. Without a doubt, police would start exploring the town again, along with curious spectators. That's what would happen. I don't think they left those bodies on the side of the road out of carelessness."

"They meant for them to be found." Ada said softly.

Luis nodded. "Yeah." He pushed away, and began to busily get a drink, his hands were shaking.

"How's your chest?" Ada asked abruptly, surprising herself with the question. She hadn't even realized she had asked it.

Luis shrugged. "It's a pain, but, like I always say, better off dead…" He took a tentative sip of the water. "Its makes me wonder," He continued. "If they are luring people to the town on purpose…for some reason…"

_Same Day, Sunderland Residence_

James Sunderland was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. The first thought to cross his mind was: _Laura forgot her key._

Getting to rising position, James stretched, thinking how even at barely middle age, the smallest of tasks seemed more tiring than usual. James Sunderland had never possessed been a particularly cheerful man, but that day, he found himself humming. This was rare these days.

Something was not quite right, this only added to his list of worries. Laura was acting strange, sullen quiet, James wondered why this was. Laura was his only family, having lost his wife…years ago…Mary…her name had been Mary. Whenever anyone asked how she had died, James said it had been the disease. It wasn't a lie, that's what James told himself that.

Thirteen years ago, Mary Sunderland was stricken ill with a fatal disease. Despite attempts, she was dying, and neither she nor James could help. The disease deformed her, physically and mentally. She became bitter, resentful, frightened. She begged to die, but at the same time, was terrified of it. They both knew she needed to die; it would put a stop to her pain, and James's pain. Three years later, James Sunderland smothered his wife to death with a pillow, never crying once. It hadn't been bad; he had no remorse, because for all purposes, Mary had died three years earlier, before the infection had spread, the day she learned she had been marked for death. She had died, crying, in James's arms after they were told the news, and form then on, someone else took over Mary's body, someone bitter, someone cruel.

He hadn't done it out of spite.

He loved Mary, he still did.

She had been in so much pain.

James had lied to himself after killing Mary, making he believe that he hadn't killed her; she really had died three years before. Then Mary sent him a letter, beckoning him to Silent Hill. He had gone, but he found hell instead of Mary. Guilt, depression, suicide.

_It's easier just to run._

He hadn't been the only one; there had been Eddie Dombrowski, and Angela Orosco. Both had killed in cold blood, but neither was a murderer. They all had their reasons, the insane always made up excuses. Eddie had died at James's hand, and Angela died at her own. She descended a burning staircase until James could no longer see her. He didn't know what had happened after that. They had all been there for the same reason; the town had called them…

That's where James had met Laura. An eight year-old who knew Mary, and had gone to Silent Hill looking for her. She learned James had killed Mary, yet, she never mentioned it to James again. Never after all these years. At first she had been mad, but then, he didn't know…She knew James had killed Mary, she never knew how, for all she knew, it had been an accident, an indirect murder.

_She was only eight. She didn't understand murder's true intent! She never understood. She probably forgot. Oh g-d, please let her forget._

James had adopted Laura for Mary, but now, ten years later, he loved Laura as his own, and was proud of her. He wanted her to have the best. Laura only deserved to be happy, to be loved. Mary would have wanted that.

_I miss you, baby._

James made it to the front door, unbolted the lock, and opened it. "Laura, what did-" He stopped short when he saw it was not Laura at the door, but a man, a tall man wearing black sunglasses. James looked in surprise.

_Cops?_

A twinge on unease in the stomach area. He had tried to run all these years, from no one, James Sunderland had disappeared long ago, with his wife.

"I'm here for your daughter, Mr. Sunderland." The man said in a cordial, deep voice. A black van was apparent behind him parked at the curb. James glanced from the van, back to the man. He was tall, a few inches taller than James, dressed entirely in black. Fair hair was gelled back neatly. His aristocratic face bore no emotion. He also had a gun holstered to his well-muscled thigh.

"Wh-what?" James stuttered, gripping the door. _Shut it! Shut the door! _

The man forcibly opened the door a bit wider. "Where's Laura, Mr. Sunderland?"

James took a step back. "What do you want from her?" He asked, spluttering. "Get off my property!" An unwise thing to say to an armed man, but he seemed to find it amusing.

"Very well," The man agreed. "As soon as I have Laura."

James balled his hands into fists. "You won't touch her." He said through clenched teeth.

The man laughed as though James were telling him a joke. "What will you do, if I do?" He asked, he voice dropping. "I'm in no mood to argue here. I'd be just as happy to tip the police of your whereabouts." He paused. "And your wife's."

James was silence a second, than he lunged forward, his face red with anger. James brought up his fist as though to hit the man. The man, undaunted, grabbed he fist, and flipped Sunderland over. James landed hard on his back. He opened his mouth in pain, grabbing his back and writhing on the floor.

Wesker walked over him, glaring down with impatience. "I'm warning you Mr. Sunderland, I'm not the man you want to mess with. Tell me where your daughter is."

James grimaced, rubbing his spine. He tried to get up on his elbows, only to slip. "Sh…she's not h…here." He said at last, talking through great breaths. Wesker only scowled beinding over the man. "P…please…" James begged, cradling on his side with his crushed back. "L…leave her…alone…leave Laura…ou-outta this." Wesker leaned at his side, and hissed into his ear.

"Don't worry, I am. You'll do just fine."

James sensed the danger, and was immediately on his feet. He tried to run to a phone, but Wesker grabbed his shoulder roughly, turning him around.

"No!" James cried out, struggling madly. As strong as he was, this man's grip was unbearably tight, unhuman.

James thrashed out, fumbling madly for a vase on the table. Before Wesker could see, he smashed the vase over the other man's head.

Wesker did not react, only stared stonily at James. James scoffed when Wesker did not fall, or show any indication of pain. Wesker smirked. "You truly try my patience, Mr. Sunderland." With that, he brought a fist up, and rammed it down on James's skull. James felt limp in Wesker's arms, a line of blood flowing from his crown.

Wesker tossed James over his shoulder as though he weighed nothing, and carried him out to the waiting black van.


	13. Halo of the sun

Luis awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. He rolled over and groaned, a crease forming above his nose before clumsily snatching the phone off the cradle and jabbing it next to his ear.

"H-hello?" He muttered, squinting against the sunlight that streamed through his blindfolds.

"Its Ada." Ada's cool, crisp voice caused him to sit up. Something was wrong. There was the slightest tremor behind her business-like voice.

"Ada," He said hesitantly.

"The bastards done it this time." She said icily. Luis grimaced and rolled over.

"What happened, Ada?"

"I'm at Laura Sunderland's house. Wesker was here last night…" Her voice trailed off as though she were in deep thought. She sighed deeply into the phone as though weary. Luis felt a sudden chill despite the heat from the sun. He glanced out between the blinds of his window, suddenly fearing the worse. "Laura…" He started. "is she…?"

"Laura's fine." Ada said simply. "But her father was kidnapped this evening."

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Against Cheryl's objections, Leon had opted to scope every exit of town, seeing the damage for himself. Much to his amazement, everything she had said was true. Every damned street leading out of town had…just disappeared. The road ended abruptly as though the section of Earth had broken away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He murmured after making his way to the last possible exit. "You have to be _fucking _kidding me."

"Heh, I wish." Cheryl said dryly. She turned to walk away.

"Wait-are you seriously going by yourself?"

"I've got a gun." She pointed out. "Pray I don't need to use it."

"But…aren't you scared about what's out there?" Leon asked cautiously, not wanting her to take offend.

Cheryl bit her lower lip, staring out into the fog as though searching for an answer. After a moment of silence, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm not scared of the monsters." She said slowly. "I'm scared…of the town. This place has a mind of its own." She watched Leon wearily, waiting for any objections. "Look, yes I'm scared. But not that kind of scared. I'm scared most of all for Harriet…"

Leon nodded. "Because of the monsters…" He offered.

Cheryl clenched her jaw. "No," She said firmly. "That's not why." He cheeks flushed red and tears threatened to pour. "There are things here worst than monsters." She said in a lower voice. "I am positive that they are the ones who brought Harriet here. They…they are the worst creatures of all!" She said venomously, narrowing her eyes. "and I'm going to kill everyone of them that's comes in my way!"

She turned abruptly, leaving Leon, stunned by her words, watching her walk away. Something told him not to disturb her; she had reasons for being here that she wasn't telling him. And he was just fine with that for the minute. But he was far from done with this place. Cheryl wanted to get to the church, for some reason. She somehow knew that Harriet was there waiting for her.

Leon started off the same direction that Cheryl had just gone, though the fog had long swallowed her. Leon was going somewhere else, though. He set off for the school.

Luis paid the taxi cab driver with cash before stepping out of the cab in front of the modest looking house. Ada was waiting outside for him. She was dressed only in a pair of black jeans with a black, long-sleeved t-shirt. She wore high-heeled black boots that, even on her, looked modest. Even so, she looked like she has just stepped out of a high-class fashion magazine.

Ada led him through the heavy wooden door without a word. Luis looked around the foyer with mild interest. Photos clung to the walls, brightening up the otherwise dreary wall paper. One photograph in particular lay on the floor. A result of a struggle? Luis bent over to pick it up. A young woman smiled gently out of it. She wore her brown hair swept back into a bun like a dancer's. Her blue eyes seemed to gaze out with a kind of innocent curiosity. A lovely woman, Luis thought. He wondered if she was the deceased wife.

"Come on," Ada chided, leading him forward. Luis placed the picture on the table against the wall and followed her into a neat living room where Laura sat in a chair, looking drawn and frightened. She gazed at Luis as he walked in.

No one spoke for a second. The atmosphere in the room was so tense that Luis though he moght choke if he tried to speak. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Laura was the first to speak.

"He came here for me." She murmured softly, looking into her lap. "James didn't know what was going on…" Her voice turned raw.. Laura glanced up at them. "I'm right, aren't I?" She demanded. "He wanted me! James wasn't involved!"

Ada didn't try to cover it. "Yes." She said softly.

Laura clenched her eyes shut. For a second, Luis thought she was going to cry, but when she opened them, there was a hard look in them. Her face had a pale pallor to it. Her blonde hair had come loose from her bun, and her lips were pursed tightly together. "I got home last night," She began softly. "and there was no one here. I knew something was wrong though. James wouldn't have gone without leaving a note." She bowed her head.

Ada stooped down beside Laura. Laura did not acknowledge her presence. "Laura," Ada said softly. "you're going to have to tell me some things you won't want to." Laura did not respond. Ada thought that maybe Laura felt that Ada was responsible for what happened. "Okay?" Laura nodded grudgingly. "Here's the first one…does anyone actually live in Silent Hill, anymore?"

Laura made a face. "I don't know." She admitted. "It's not a very big town, not nearly as big as it used to be. But it's not abandoned, although some people say it is, but I always thought it was wishful thinking." She looked up. "Is that where they took James?"

Ada shrugged. "Possibly," She paused. "Why do some people say it's abandoned?"

"I have no idea. I thought it was weird…James mentioned the town-once-and said something like that. I'm…very confused about the whole thing. I've talked to a lot of people about their own personal experiences there." She hesitated. "Most of them were mentally unstable. The town…it seems to somehow appeal to people like that. They tell me the town has called them, or something." She lowered and shook her head, moaning.

Ada glanced at Luis who was listening silently. He looked grave. "Laura," His heavy accent rolled her r's softly. Laura looked up at him wearily, her long fingers still clenched tightly into fists. "Was your father-I mean James, was he…unstable?"

Laura's eyes brightened. For a second, Luis thought she had snapped and was getting ready to punch the living daylights out of somebody. But instead, she bolted out of her chair and snatched a video cassette that was lying on the floor. Luis accepted from her outstretched hand. Her eyes looked dazed all of a sudden and she was seriously having trouble supporting herself. "See for yourself." She snapped. "See how insane James was."

Ada hurried over and snatched the video from Luis' hands. "Do you have a VCR?" She demanded. Laura bit her lip and nodded. Ada saw it and strode over to it stealthily. She had a feeling she knew what was on the tape. Everyone watched her silently as she inserted the tape and turned on the TV. There was snow at first. "Have you seen this yet?" She asked Laura. Laura shook her head, biting her lip again. "No," She said slowly. "But I think I know—"

"Shh," Luis said as a picture came in view.

A woman, the same woman as the picture in the foyer, came into view. She was dressed in a pale pink sweater and smiled fondly at the camera and she walked in. Laura squeaked when she saw her. Ada looked over to see her go very, very pale. "Are you taping again?" The woman in the video demanded playfully. "Come on!" She seated herself into a chair facing a window. Was it a hotel room? "I don't know why," The woman continued, gazing out the window with wonder. "But I just love it here. You know what I heard," She asked the unseen video holder, glancing at them with a slight smile playing around the edges of her mouth. "This _whole_ area use to be a scared place!" She laughed lightly and sighed, looking out the window wistfully again. "I think I can see why! It's so peaceful…" She stood and faced the camera, pleading with her hands. "Please promise you'll take me again, James!" Luis heard a movement from Laura at the name, and realized that it was his deceased wife on the film. He watched as Mary's smile faded suddenly and she began to cough violently. The camera swayed as it was being put down and there was snow again.

"Hold on." Ada commanded as Luis went to turn it off, watching the film intently. Luis sat back down, and glanced over at Laura who was white as a ghost and sitting on the edge of her seat. "Oh no…" Laura said softly as a newer picture came on screen, interrupted with static here and there. It was Mary again, but this time, lying in bed. Even though the static, Luis could see how different illness had made her look. Her lovely face was physically deformed, and she had lost a lot of weight. James strode on the screen and bent over Mary. Laura hid her face in her hands. James kissed Mary's forehead once, gently. He was crying, though there was no noise. With sudden violence, He yanked the pillow from beneath his wife's head and forced it over her face. Mary lashed out weakly, but the picture once again went to snow, going back and forth between the two tapes, Mary coughing and her murder. Everyone watched silently as James smothered Mary to death before letting go of the pillow. The picture went to snow as it ended.

Luis' eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't known…but a look at Ada's face told him that she had known something about this. He forced himself to look at Laura who looked oddly composed, holding herself rigid as she had forced herself to watch the tape. Luis was beginning to think she had gone into shock, but she spoke into the silence suddenly, her voice sounded weary.

"I…I'd never known how he had killed her." She murmured, blinking away tears. She fell silent again…her grief suddenly taking over.

Luis stood and carefully edged himself down beside her. Laura didn't look up at him, but she was grateful for the gesture. "Mary was so sick." Laura said softly into her lap. "I met her while she was sick for the first time. Even then…she knew she was going to die, I think." She sighed deeply, relating a story that she had never told anyone.

Her hands trembled slightly, though she was holding up quite well for someone who had just witnessed a video tape of the murder of…a friend? No, Ada decided. A parent, almost.

"I was an orphan for most of my life." Laura shook her head. "When I was seven, I developed a bad case of pneumonia. They-the sisters-put me in the hospital. I met Mary…and…I loved her." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "She was so nice to me. The only person who ever seemed to give a damn about me. I knew I was hard to handle at the orphanage and nobody really liked me…but they never did anything to try to help me! No one ever gave me a chance to…to be nice!" Ada felt her own heart cringe at the bitterness in Laura's voice for a second. She, herself, had been an orphan and knew what it was like to grow up around a bunch of hard asses who didn't give a shit.

"Mary told me all about herself. Her life…her husband…and she would show me pictures. She always spoke about this place called Silent Hill. From the way she spoke of it, it seemed magical. She told me the legends of the area and the pretty buildings. I began to fantasize living there with Mary as my mother. I wanted her to adopt me so much," She hugged her knees to her chest tightly and shut her eyes. "I didn't realize how bad Mary's condition was. Now that I think about it, I think she knew she was dying. She just…had a vacant look, lifeless, hopeless. But I didn't see that then…I just assumed everything would be ok and we would grow old together. I would finally have a real family."

Laura grew almost thoughtful. "I think I use to resent James because I felt like…he didn't deserve Mary. He wasn't nice to her. He wasn't even there when she needed him! Even a fucking seven year old could see that she needed her husband! So where was he?

"Then one day, Mary left. Without even saying goodbye. No one would tell me where she went. I asked Rachael, our nurse, about her, but she told me not to be a busy body. Finally, I got tired of waiting for people to tell me anything, and went to look by myself. I looked through Rachael's locker to see if it would tell me where Mary went, and I found a letter addressed to me from Mary. I read it…and I…left the hospital by myself to go to Silent Hill."

"Is that where Mary said she was?" Luis asked.

Laura shook her head. "No…but in the letter, she spoke about a 'beautiful place', and I immediately thought that that was where it was." She hesitated. "I…immediately assumed that was where she was talking about. I never imagined she was talking about…death." She lowered her head and was silent for a moment.

Ada's eyes flickered passed Laura's bent head to out the window to her right. She went still, her arms crossed, and squinted her eyes. Was it just her imagination, or did she catch a flicker of movement? A squirrel…or someone eavesdropping…or spying. Not giving any indication that anything was wrong, Ada walked to the window and pulled aside the white curtains further to reveal the neat, almost painfully ordinary neighborhood. She looked both ways out the sides of the window, not finding anything. She nearly jumped when an elderly gentleman popped in front of the window, scowling. Ada instinctively reached for her gun strapped to her thigh.

"No!" Laura said, rising. "That's just Mr. Finch."

Ada looked back at the old man, who was still scowling and holding up a gardening shovel. Muttering to himself, he walked out of the way back to his lawn.

"He spends most of his time in the garden," Laura explained nervously. "mostly, he keeps to himself, but the kids in the neighborhood like to hide his tools in other people's bushes." It was clear by the tone of her voice that this was a regular occurrence.

"I act a bit rashly at times," Ada said, fingering, almost fondly, the gun on her thigh. She threw the old man next door a weary look. Something still didn't seem right. Even though the old man was turned away from their window now, she still felt the cool eyes of a stranger on all three of them.

She walked back to Laura and Luis. The Spaniard caught her eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Ada shook her head.

"Laura?" Ada asked the girl gently. Laura looked up with fresh tears. "Did you go to Silent Hill looking for Mary?" Laura hesitated, than shrugged.

"If you want me to be completely honest, I can't remember. I just remember looking for…for something else, too." She sighed sadly. "I really don't know. I went somewhere…there were people I spoke to, but that's all. I remember finding James…but beyond that, nothing." She lapsed into another silence for a moment. "I once read somewhere that the human mind does anything in order to hide from pain…including blocking out memories. I always thought that that is what happened to me. I found out Mary was dead…and I just blocked everything else because I was so upset."

"So…you never knew, up until now, how James had killed Mary?"

"No."

"Does it make you mad?" Ada asked her softly.

Before Laura could answer, the phone rang. Laura jumped in her seat before snatching the phone off the receiver next to the couch. Ada wandered into the kitchen across the hall. Luis joined her less than a second later. Ada leaned against the counter, her arms crossed tightly. "You think he's in Silent Hill." Luis said, it wasn't a question.

"Mmm hmm." Ada responded. "Don't ask me why Wesker is involved in all of this. Hell if I know."

"Maybe he doesn't really know why he is doing this, or else he is being paid handsomely." Luis pointed.

"Wesker is no one's bitch." Ada said. She thought about her current attempt to deceive him with the virus from Spain. Although she knew her plan was going fine, something told her Wesker was not all oblivious to her plan. She wasn't at all naïve that he would probably have her killed the minute he found out.

_But I don't really know whose side I'm on. _She told herself. _If I wanted to leave Wesker's poor attempt of Umbrella, I could, but I don't._

"He wants something." She decided. "There is something more to this than what we think. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't even told Krauser."

"Do you think we will find him in Silent Hill with Sunderland?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look." She agreed.

"If you guys are going…I'm going too."

Laura stood in the doorway, holding herself up straight, but her face looked uncertain.

"No." Ada said immediately.

"Yes." Laura replied.

"It isn't safe—"

"You think I don't know that?" Laura demanded angrily. "I know what I'm doing, so stop treating me like a child! Stop trying to mother me because I know all you care about is your own motherfucking job!" Her voice rose to a shriek. "This is my business, lady, and if you don't approve, than stay out!"

Ada froze, her red mouth hung open slightly. She was not use to be being said no to. Especially not form some little brat who liked to get her way. The assassin clenched her fist and Luis looked worried on Laura's behalf. Both of them stood erect, their hands prepared for any fight. Laura breathed heavily, causing the strands on her forehead to fly up. Finally, Laura sighed and bowed her head, and cried for the first time since her father had disappeared. Silently.

"I'm not mad at him." She murmured wearily. "I love James. He is a father to me, and I don't want to lose him." She met Ada's gaze evenly. "I can't forgive him for what he did, I don't think I ever will, but I know he loved Mary, and he never meant her any pain. He only wanted her…to be happy, and at that point, nothing in this life could."

"Laura—" Ada started.

"No." Laura held up her palm for silence. "If you guys are going to Silent Hill, I'm going with you. James is my father, and this ordeal is personal. Besides…I-I can't hide from my past forever. I can't act like nothing happened, because it did, and it is causing bad things to happen now." She crossed her arms. "I'm going."

She held Ada's even gaze until the older woman finally sighed. "Alright."

Laura nodded in silent thanks. "I'll be right back." She disappeared out the kitchen.

Ada rolled her eyes after the fleeing teen. Luis laughed at that, breaking the tense air in the room. "She's right," Ada admitted grudgingly. "We can't leave her here unprotected."

"Do you think someone will come back?" Luis wondered out loud.

"Probably," Ada shrugged. "They wanted Laura, clearly. If it was Wesker-which it was-he'll expect to get Laura one way or the other."

"Or the other?" Luis' brow furrowed. "We could be leaving her into a trap!" Ada nodded. Luis let out a low whistle. "We just can't win!"

"No." Ada agreed as Laura showed back up.

"I'm ready." Laura told them, a handgun clutched between her hands. Luis looked at her and laughed loudly.

"_Imierda, chica! _We have more powerful weapons than that in the back of the car!"

Laura looked slightly insulted at his response. "Not all of us can own Umbrella's top-notch weapons."

"Well—"

"_GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRR!"_

Everyone look shell shocked from where the scream had come from. Outside and very close. Ada bridled up, her gun already removed from her thigh holster. "Get Laura to the car," She directed Luis, who mutely nodded and dragged Laura out of the kitchen by her arm.

Ada trekked around to the side of the house, her gun held in ready position. The neatly cut green lawn crunched beneath her boots. She slipped between the alley separating Laura's house form her neighbors, checking for any origins of the scream or evidence that someone had really been there earlier, spying on the house.

That side of the house seemed cleared. There was only an eerie silence that hung around the backyard, as if no other neighbors had noticed the scream. Ada took a breath and ducked around the corner of the house, her gun pointed forward. Finding no one, she brought it back down and scaled the length of the back of the house.

_One, two, I'm coming for you…_She thought to herself. She sidled up against the side of the house, preparing to peep around the last corner. She finally jumped the corner, and took two steps forward before drawing up short.

_Oh shit…!_

She nearly dropped her gun. Her mouth drew into a surprised 'o'. A blanket of blood carpeted the green lawn. Not ten feet away, a mutilated body laid, its head torn from its shoulders. The face was that of the old man from earlier, Mr. Finch. His glassy-eyed gaze stared up at her blankly, a scream forever etched on his face. That was not the worse. Ada moved forward quietly, goose bumps running up and down her arms as she stared at the side of the house where a picture had been painted with the old man's blood. Ada stared hard, her stomach twisted, not because she was disgusted by the sight, but because she had just seen this man not half an hour earlier, alive and well. What had happened?

There was something with the symbol…Ada tried to remember where she had seen the weird circle decorated with symbols on the inside. She furrowed her brow, suddenly remembering she had seen that symbol in the office where Wesker worked, and in the lab! It had also come up with Luis' research on the paper about the cult. The Halo of the Sun.

_There is no question…he is in Silent Hill._ She thought to herself. The hairs on her neck stood, and the feeling of being watched returned. She looked around, finding no other human being. She shuddered, suddenly wanting to drive far away from the house, not enjoying the feeling of unease she was experiencing. Careful not to step on the blood, she walked back to the front where Luis waited in the car with Laura in the back, ready to go.

Luis noticed Ada's pale parlor as she hurriedly got into the car. "Is everything ok?"

Ada sent him a look that told him she'd tell him later. "Its fine."

Luis drove away from the house and out of the neighborhood. Ada leaned back in her seat and sighed, and wondered what hell awaited them in the quiet town.


	14. Please Read

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update my story Silent Evil. I have been researching (I know I'm a total, die hard geek) the back story of Silent Hill and updating my story. As much as I'd like not to, I am going to start at the beginning for the story. I have some elements in this that I find unsatisfactory and that I want changed. I have been working on the plot for a while now and think I have a beginning, middle, and end. I just need to actually write it down.

The newer story will be very similar to the current with a few things changed. I will try to make it simpler for those who do not know Silent Hill as well and also try to put more of a Resident Evil back story in it.

This brings me to my next point…this is a very much a Silent Hill story, and it became one subconsciously. I would like to upload this story into the Silent Hill section as well, if it is possible. If anyone could tell me whether it is ok to have the same story in two different areas, that would be great.

For those of you who are still reading this; thank you. It means a lot. I really like this story and want to finish it. For those of you reading this, please comment and give me your honest opinions. While I'm re-writing this, I'm more than happy to take suggestions.

I will try to upload the newer version ASAP. It shouldn't take too long.

Sincerely,

The author


End file.
